Love and Consequences
by Iamlorelei
Summary: Starts after Vineyard Valentine. Rogan. Logan disappears...why? He leaves Rory and all of his friends behind. How will he get back the woman he loves and the friends he depends on.
1. Gone

Rory stood there in shock. Logan's last words kept replaying in her mind:

"Don't think about it. I'm not thinking about it. Keep planning Asia."

How could she not think about it? It occurred to her that in any other situation, to anyone else, Logan's departure would've looked like kidnapping, and, in reality, it was exactly that- in every sense of the word… being dragged away without notice or consent. Of course! What else should she expect from Mitchum Huntzberger!

The sound of footsteps broke her train of thought. Luke and Lorelei approached cautiously.

"You alright, babe?" Lorelei asked with a half-hearted smile. She knew her daughter's heart was breaking at the possibility of losing the man she loved and of losing the chance to have a future with him.

"I've definitely been better. I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised at Mitchum's antics, but I am. I just need some time to clear my head; time to sort through it all." Rory said, knowing the long drive home to their apartment would give her time to herself.

"Are you sure?" Lorelei questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And, hey, what better ways to clear your head than to let your hair down, blast the jam, and hit the open road?" Rory said, forcing a smile; hoping her meager attempt at light-heartedness had set her mom's worries at ease.

"Do you want us to follow you back?" Luke offered, obviously concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. I promise." She assured them. "I will call you later."

"Okay, hon. Well, we better get back then. Michel was left in charge this weekend since both Sookie and I had romantic, pre-Valentine's Day plans. Sookie managed to con Jackson's mom into babysitting so that she and Jackson could take some time for themselves. He became a little bitter when he realized that he was the only one without a Valentine, though he did try to use his dogs as a ploy. Ha! So, heaven only knows what's awaiting me back at the Inn." Lorelei rambled, only half joking.

Luke and Lorelei got in the truck and pulled away as Rory waved goodbye.

Rory made it back to the apartment in record time. _Why am I in such a hurry to get home to an empty apartment?_ She thought to herself and started towards the elevator with a heavy heart. She knew emptiness awaited her. God, she missed him already.

She stepped inside and closed the door. Rory barely managed to get the door locked when her carefully constructed composure crumbled. She ran to their bed and threw herself down, sobbing. They were tears of doubt, tears of hurt, tears of anger—tears full of questions with no answers. He couldn't go all the way to London! He couldn't leave her! How had she become so consumed by another person? When had their lives become indivisibly entangled? She fell asleep in those thoughts. Alone with her own tears.

She was awakened the next morning by a familiar ring from her cell phone. She grabbed the phone and flipped it open without even opening her eyes.

"Hello." She said with her voice still hoarse from her sob session.

"Ace?" Logan hardly recognized her weak voice.

"Yeah, it's me, Logan."

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to wake you up." He said as she glanced at her clock noticing that it was already almost noon.

"No - - Yeah, I'm okay. I actually should've been up hours ago. Guess I forgot to set the alarm last night."

"I'm so sorry, Ace. I would've called earlier, but this is the first opportunity I have had to sneak out for a minute. He hasn't let me out of his sight since I got in that car. I am not sure what's going on exactly. I have a feeling this is not business as usual. He's never just shown up and dragged me off like that before. I should've…"

"No, Logan," she interrupted, "You don't have to apologize. He did this, not you. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Well, I should've at least told you about London. He sprung that on me Friday. I figured I would tell you when we got back. I didn't want it to ruin our weekend. Ha! I swear I just found out though. I wasn't keeping it from you. You shouldn't have had to find out like that..."

"Stop. Logan, yes, we have a lot to talk about and a lot to figure out, but not now. There will be time for that when you get home. For now, just concentrate on doing whatever it is you have to do to that you can get back here to me."

"I will and I am. I love you, Rory. I will be back before you know it."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, why don't you call Steph to come stay with you? I hate the idea of you there all by yourself."

"That sounds like a good idea, actually. I will call her as soon as we hang up. Don't worry. Just get home."

"Okay, good. And I will, just as soon as possible. Well, I gotta go. My Father is glaring at me from around the corner. Seems he's looking for me. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, Ace."

That was the last time she heard from Logan, over three months ago. Not one phone call, message, letter, email, or smoke signal….nothing.


	2. Why London Called

A/N: This story takes place after a Vineyard Valentine. This is my first attempt at a fic, so please bear with me. Everything is the same as on the show, except, Rory never quit Yale. She and Logan did steal the yacht, but both got off (no crazy community service in my world!). She and her mom did fight, but not about Yale, about Logan. There will be several original characters introduced, and Finn, Colin, Steph, Paris and Lane all play roles. Don't look for Jess at all and Dean will be seen very little. This is a Rogan through and through. Also, italics indicate thoughts.

Disclaimer: I forgot in my first chapter, but I need to say, that dispite my love of the GG, I own nothing!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(Back in London…)

Logan snapped his phone shut just in time to slip it into his pocket before his Father caught up with him.

"Logan, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. We have meetings to attend and business to take care of. I expect you to represent this company and this family well while you are here. That means being where you are needed when you are needed. Let's go!" Mitchum barked and he grabbed Logan's shoulder to lead him to one of the many conference rooms.

Logan looked around the conference table as they entered the room. He realized that not one of these faces looked even vaguely familiar. _Something was definitely up!_

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'd like you to meet my son, Logan." Mitchum said, nodding to the young man at his side.

"It's good to meet all of you, and if you have a little patience with me, I am sure I will get all of the names right before the end of the day." Logan replied with his patented smirk.

Charm was an invaluable gift. It had always helped with the ladies, but soon enough, Logan realized that it could also be a handy tool in business meetings and negociation. In fact, with the right amount of charm and just enough wit, Logan could disguise just about any emotion or intention. And right now, he had never been more thankful for that gift.

He was in no mind set to meet new people and talk business. He was angry. He was confused. He missed Rory already. He didn't want to be here, and the eerie feeling of doom that hung staley in the air wasn't helping matters. _Why was he here? Who are these men? What is so important that he had to be dragged away from the woman he loved, half way around the world?_

"Excuse me gentlemen." Logan said, turning to his dad, "May I have a word with you, Father?" With that, Logan used his father's method of shoulder guiding to shove Mitchum out the door into the hallway.

"Dad, before you feed me to the sharks in there, care to tell me what this little trip, and this meeting in particular, are all about? I don't know any of those men. I would know them if this was really company business. At least some of them! And before you feed me some bullshit line, I am telling you now that I know something is up. I am not naïve!" Logan spat at his father.

"Son, this may take a few minutes. Let me just inform them that we need a few more minutes and you and I can talk."

Logan was both surprised and worried when his dad gave such a calm, sensible answer.

Mitchum reappeared from the conference room, "Ok. Let's go to my office."

Logan obliged.

Instead of taking his usual seat in the chair behind his desk, Mitchum sat in one of the two, cognac colored leather chairs in front of the desk and he motioned for Logan to have a seat in the other.

"Logan, son, I know that you think that I am out to ruin your life, to control you, to manipulate your relationships and crush your dreams. But, you couldn't be further from the truth." His father said, staring him straight in the eye. "All I have ever tried to do is look out for you. I know that I have not been the best father in the world. I have missed most of your life while I was away on business trips. I have pushed you when maybe I should have let you find your own way. What you have to understand is that I have been trying to protect you, both from yourself and others. Your birth rights as heir to the Huntzberger fortune allow great opportunities but it they also come with great responsibility. I know that. I know that you never think of it this way, but I was in your position once, too, Logan. I wasn't always the cold business man that I am now. With that said, I want you to know that I like Rory. I like you two together. I think she is good for you and I think that she really loves you. And I know that you love her. I can see it in your eyes. I was wrong to tell her that she lacked ability in journalism. She fits into this world, this news world. She belongs here. I only told her that because I thought maybe it would help put some distance between you. Obviously it didn't work."

Logan stood up, not able to believe all that his father was telling him, "Why dad! Why would you do that…"

Before he could finish, Mitchum continued, "This, what's going on in that conference room down the hall, has been ongoing since April of last year. And, I, for once, had nothing to do with it. You did this. And, try as I may, clearly I couldn't protect you from yourself. All I could do was try to do damage control and let you lead your life. Well, your time is up. You have to handle it now."

"Dad, I am so lost. WHAT are you talking about?"

"Logan, do you remember a young lady named Amy Langsford? You met her on your ski trip to Colorodo last spring break."

"No, not really. I didn't even stay the whole week. And I knew most of the people there."

"Well, she remembers you." And he slid a photo of a brown haired, blue eyed girl to Logan. "Does this help?"

"I am telling you that I have never seen this girl before. And what does she have to do with any of this?" he questioned his father.

"She is from London. That is why we are here. Her father and his lawyers contacted me last April saying that she was pregnant and that she had reasonable belief that the child is yours."

Logan nearly fell out of his chair. "WHAT!"


	3. Dead Man Walking

A/N: Some reviewers asked where Logan was…He is in London. Again, this takes place after a Vineyard Valentine, when Mitchum comes to take Logan away to London for a meeting. Please keep the reviews coming. If anything else is unclear, or if you have any ideas of your own, please let me know. This is my first story, so all help is appreciated.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Logan…Logan…SON!" Mitchum exclaimed trying to get Logan's attention. He had remained in his chair, speechless for the last five minutes.

"Dad! Dad, you don't understand! This can't be right. I. Don't. Know. Her." Logan insisted.

"I have to say, I don't want to believe it either, but I have done my research. I had her followed; had her family investigated. She comes from money, the Langsfords are in the international shipping business, so I don't see how this could be a money scheme. Her story seems to check out." His father continued, "Unfortunately, I think this is a case of either one **really **intoxicated evening or mistaken identity, let's hope for your sake it's the latter. That is why we are here today. The people in that room are her family and lawyers. LOTS of lawyers…hers and ours. Now that this child has arrived, something must be done. Arrangements must be made, not to mention the PR…"

Logan sat there completely frozen, and then it hit him-the pain, the horror- like a knife straight through his heart…Rory. How could he….what would he tell her?

"But, but, how do we know this kid is even mine. Motive or not. I don't believe it…I can't believe it. Oh, God, what have I done!" He half yelled, half cried as the pain and disbelief continued to wash over him- as thoughts of his future with Rory invaded his rationale.

Mitchum realized that he and Logan had been gone for nearly an hour since they had excused themselves. And with that realization, he knew it was time to get this done.

"Come on Logan. We have some very important people waiting on us and we have been rude long enough. Time to face the consequences."

They both got up and exited the room. _Now I know what they mean when they say 'dead man walking'_ Logan thought to himself as he moved gradually down the hallway to the conference room. _This is like the moment in the movie when the foreboding "Jaws"-like music starts,_ his thoughts continued as he reached to open the door.

Two and a half hours and several heated discussions later, a plan of action had been agreed upon.

The baby had been born on Christmas Day:

7 lbs. 8oz.

20 inches long

Blue eyes and dark hair

Helena Margaret Langsford-Huntzberger?

Possibly.

They would meet Monday at Dr. Timothy Brandenstien's office to have DNA samples taken. The samples would then be sent to Scotland Yard. Mitchum had lobbied hard to have a U.S. agency or medical facility conduct the test, but ultimately caved when he was reminded of the high probability of an information leak. Scotland Yard has a much better reputation when it comes to handling discreet situations and information. The final negotiations outlined what would happen for at least the next 6 months of Logan's young life- in either a positive or negative paternity situation.

Basically, if was Helena's father, he would finish up is courses and exams through an extension program at Oxford, allowing him to earn his Yale diploma. He would then immediately take over as Features Editor in the London office. When, how, even **if **he proposed to Amy was up to him, though it wasn't really of any consequence. The engagement announcement would run in the papers on September first and the wedding would take place the first week of December…it would give him 6 months to get to know his daughter and future bride.

In short, his life would be over. Logan would be no more. A nervous, insecure, cold, emotionless, business-like robot of a man would claim his existence. Because, you see, now that he knew love, now that he had experienced something and someone so powerful, so all consuming; he knew that he would never be the same without it. Without her. She was part of him. Without her love and inspiration, he remained only a shell of a man. Truth is that without Rory, he didn't know who or what he was.

And, if the test told him that he had escaped the most terrifying ordeal of his life a free man, well, that gave him six months. Six months to finish school and figure out how to win back the love of his life. His Ace. His Rory.

In September Rory would start her senior year at Yale and he would enter the family business, and if he knew anything, he knew that he loved her and he had to get her back before she was enveloped in her studies and he was entrapped in the business world. He knew it would be his only real chance to get Rory back before anyone or anything could come between them again. He wouldn't even know where to start … if he ever got that chance.

He knew that he could not subject Rory to all that was going on. He couldn't put her through this kind of hell, too. This was his fault, she shouldn't suffer for his mistakes. At least that is what he told himself when he decided that he would have no contact with her. Not until he knew. Not until he could give her some answers. It was the only way to spare her.

He also knew that to keep this under wraps, to keep her from finding out, he would have to avoid Colin, Finn, and Steph, too. They all loved Rory almost as much as he did and they wouldn't keep something like this from her. Even if they tried, Finn was a sucker for her puppy dog eyes. Besides, she might end up needing them more than he did. This could crush her.


	4. Nightmares and Chinese Food

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of a filler, but I had to get you back into Rory's mind and set up some stuff for the next chapter or two which will be mostly Rory. After that you can expect more R/L interaction. As always, thanks for reading and reviewling and if you have any questions or comments, please share.

Disclaimer: I have been bad about this for the last couple of chapters, but I own nothing!

Rory awakened suddenly, shaking and sweating. _Another nightmare. Alone again. _She rolled over to check the time…3:44 am. _Guess I should be grateful that I only woke up once tonight. _

She had been having these nightmares for almost a month now. They started a few days after Logan left for London. Steph had been staying with her, thank God. The first time she woke up screaming and crying and completely terrified. They were never the same, but always horrifying. At first they had come nightly. That is when Steph suggested that the nightmares might be caused by all of the stress that she was under right now…with Logan, with school, with the situation between Luke and her mom. Rory agreed and thought it was a good idea when Steph suggested that they move over to her dorm room. Rosemary wouldn't mind and this apartment was just too close to the situation to be any sort of haven. It had helped. Now she could get at least a couple nights' sleep out of the week.

Rory got up form her makeshift bed on the sofa. She couldn't get back to sleep. Maybe a walk would help. She scribbled a note to Stephanie letting her know that she was taking a walk and if she wasn't back when Steph woke up, to call her.

As she wandered around campus she couldn't help but think of Logan. They had so many memories here. Everything seemed to remind her of him. She missed him so much. She felt so empty without him. She wished he were here to comfort her when these revolting imaginings disturbed her sleep. _Why wasn't he returning her calls? What was going on?_ As she pondered these thoughts, she realized that Steph hadn't mention hearing from him either, nor Colin or Finn. At first she thought it was because they didn't want to upset her… they all knew how upset she was about Logan being away and the circumstances under which they were separated. All of a sudden she found it odd. Rory was with Steph all the time except for classes. And, she saw both Finn and Colin daily, usually several times a day. Yes, it was definitely weird that no one had mentioned talking to him. _Did they know something she didn't? _

She had to stop this thought process before it got any worse. She couldn't take anything else right now. She couldn't think that her friends would keep something important from her. She couldn't read something into what might be nothing. She couldn't let her mind come up with a thousand different scenarios that could be ongoing in London. It would drive her mad. She would ask them at dinner, since dinner with Colin, Finn and Stephanie had become the norm these last few weeks. But now, now she was going to the library, seeking the solace and companionship of her precious books.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was 6:15pm, Rory noticed as she left the YDN room later that day. Time for dinner.

"Hey, Steph. What's on the menu for tonight?" Rory began as Steph answered on the third ring.

"Well Finn says he is in the mood for Chinese, but I haven't talked to Colin. I am sure he'll be up for anything though."

"Chinese works for me. I am starving! I haven't eaten all day. I am just leaving the YDN, so I will meet you guys there in about 15 minutes…China Palace, right?" Rory asked.

"Of course. See you in a few." Stephanie said then hung up to dial Colin's number.

"Hello." Colin greeted.

"Colin, just calling to see if you are meeting us for dinner. Rory and I decided on China Palace."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few. I had some errands to run in Hartford and I am on my way back, but I will probably be another 20 minutes or so."

"That's fine. Rory is meeting Finn and I there at 6:30pm, so we can wait, but try to get here ASAP because Rory hasn't eaten all day. I wouldn't want to be the one between her and food, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Especially since she is rather irritable lately, what with the sleepless nights and all. I'll make it quick." He hung up.

Twenty minutes later Rory, Finn and Stephanie were seated and waiting for Colin to arrive so they could order.

"Sorry I'm late guys, traffic in Hartford was crazy. How are we all doing this fine evening?" Colin questioned as he slid onto his chair.

"Well, I will be doing much better when I get some food." Rory glared at Colin.

"Yes, please, let's do order. I don't know how much longer I can take this hungry beast." Finn interjected, pointing to Rory.

Colin motioned for the waitress. Once their orders were complete, Steph asked a question that was probably on everyone's mind, " Okay, Rory, you've made it clear that you're starving, but what you haven't told us is why you haven't eaten today? I thought that was like against the Gilmore code or something. Quite honestly, I didn't think you could make it through a whole day with no food."

"Technically, it's only against the Gilmore code to reject or go without coffee, but you're right. I usually would've eaten several times by now. I just haven't really had an appetite lately. Especially today - after this morning. I guess the nightmare was a bit too realistic, because I woke up with a nauseated stomach and a bitter taste in my mouth." Rory explained.

"You know it is not normal, even for a college student, to function on little to no sleep and coffee for weeks at a time. It can't be healthy for you. I am really starting to worry about you. Maybe you should see someone." Colin responded. Always the level headed one of the bunch.

"I know this may shock you all, but I agree with Colin," Finn said, "Besides, Logan would have our heads if he knew we hadn't at least tried to get you feeling better."

"I doubt that." Rory mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steph heard her comment.

"Well he can't be too concerned about me. I haven't heard from him in over a month. He won't even return my calls or emails. I'm not sure what to think at this point. In fact, I planned to ask you all tonight if you've heard anything from him."

"I haven't. I thought maybe you had and just didn't want to talk about. Trying to give you some space or privacy or whatever." Finned said looking a little sad himself. He hated to see Rory like this. And he missed his best friend.

"Me either." Steph added plainly.

Then Colin said that he hadn't spoken with Logan either and went on to explain "That is what I was doing in Hartford today. I went by Huntzberger Publishing to see if anyone knew anything. I didn't really expect to get much, since both Mitchum and Logan tend to be very secretive about their private lives at work, but I figured it was worth a try. I even went by their house to see if I could get something out of Shira, but she wasn't home."

"I know I am the one that brought it up, but now I wish I hadn't. At least before I could tell myself he was just busy or that it was something he and I would have to deal with. Not that I was happy, in fact hurt doesn't begin to describe my feelings toward him at the moment, but now I am really uneasy about this whole thing. There is no reason for him not to be in touch with any of you. What if something is wrong?" Rory speculated as the food arrived.


	5. Need a hug?

A/N: Okay, so the reviews seemed to have slowed…hopefully a new chapter will bring renewed interest. I know this story has taken a lot of turns, but it is all going to be worth it. And Chapter 6 will help the story start to progress…we find out who the baby's father is.  As always, please read and review. Who do you think the father is? What is Rory going to do? How will Lorelai react to the news of late? Please share your thoughts and any story ideas are welcomed!

Disclaimer: I think we all know that ASP, not me, owns the GG

After they realized that no one had heard from Logan, everyone started to suspect that something wasn't right. Rory made Colin promise that he would continue to try to get in touch with him.

After their meal, Rory decided that she should get some studying done. She needed sleep, but that wouldn't come tonight. Even if she hadn't had the nightmares to keep her awake, the revelation that had taken place at dinner was enough to keep her mind reeling.

"Hey, Steph, Rose, I think I am going to head over to the library for a while. No use tossing and turning for hours on end. The concept of sleep is foreign to me these days." Rory told the girls as they were returning to the dorm.

"I have a Poli Sci paper that I really need to work on too, mind if I join you?" Stephanie asked knowing that she needed to talk to Rory alone.

"Sure. I'll be happy to have some company. Besides, I have spent so much time alone in that place lately that even Kay and Allison, the librarians, are starting to worry about me."

"Well that is just sad." Steph replied with a little smile and a hint of humor in her tone. "Rose, we'll be in later."

"You two call me before you leave. It is already almost 9:00 and I hate that you'll be walking alone at night. At least this way, if you don't make it home, someone will know." Rosemary said.

"Always the worry wart. How is it even possible for you and Finn to be in the same room? You know you are going to give him heart attack one of these days!" Rory laughed.

Both Rose and Steph smiled, it had been a long while since either of the girls heard Rory laugh.

It didn't take long for Stephanie's ulterior motives to become apparent once she and Rory were comfortably seated in among the books and tables.

"So, spill."

Rory looked up, almost confused "About what?"

"There is something more going on with you Rory. I know you. Have you even tried to contact Logan or are you just waiting on him? And what are these nightmare's really about?"

"I guess I have left out a few details. It's just so overwhelming. Yes, I have called Logan at least twice a day for the last six weeks. All I get is voicemail. And the reporter in me knows that he must at least get the messages because it has never been full. If he wasn't checking his messages, it would fill up, and pretty quickly, I would think. I tried calling the hotel and the office. I have even sent several emails. Nothing. That is why I thought he had called one of you guys. It is unlike him to be so out of touch. And not to sound conceited, but I am his girlfriend. You'd think he would want to talk to me. You know, that he'd miss me, at least a little." She let out a sigh and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh, Ror. I know he misses you. You know that there must be something big going on for him not to call. Maybe it is Mitchum. You know how his dad is. It will be okay. God, I hate this. I hate to see you like this. Come here..." She pulled Rory into a hug. It seemed to be just what Rory needed too, because with that, Rory let it all out. Right there in the library.

She sobbed for a good while. When she was finally able to calm down, she told Stephanie everything. It just poured out. The nightmares were about everyone she cared about...Logan, Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Steph, Finn, Colin, Paris, even Emily and Richard. In the dreams she would be isolated from them, forced to watch from afar as horrific things happened. She couldn't do anything to help. She was held silent, being pulled away, but she didn't know who or what was holding her back. "And the truth is," Rory continued telling Steph,"That really is one of my worst fears. To have to watch my friends and family suffer and not be able to warn them or help them. To watch them in pain. To watch them die. To have everyone and everything I love held just at arm's length."

"Oh, girlie. You can't keep trying to do all of this on your own. These nightmares are going to tear you up."

"Yeah, I know you're right, something has to give. I **_need_** to talk Logan. I haven't told anyone because I wanted to talk to him about it first, but, Steph...on top of everything else, I think I am pregnant." She blurted out.

"WHAT? How long have you..."

"Well, I missed my period two weeks ago."

"You haven't told anyone? Not even your mom?"

"No. Like I said, I thought Logan had the right to be the first person to know."

"Under normal circumstances you would be right, but I think you have more than tried to do the right thing."

"Steph, what do you really think is going on in London?"

"I told you. I think Mitchum is up to no good. Why? What do you think?"

"I think that whatever it is, it has changed Logan's mind about us. I mean he could find a way to get in touch with me if he wanted to. I mean, he always has before. He has never just cut me off like this. The only thing that is keeping hope alive for me right now is that you guys are out of the loop too. I hate that my only comfort is coming from my friends' unhappiness." Rory started to tear up again. "How can I be so selfish?"

"You are anything but selfish, Rory. You are the good and kind and caring…That's it! Time for a little road trip." Steph determined as she stood up, pulling Rory with her.

"To the Hollow?"

"To the Hollow. Mommy dearest needs to be brought up to speed."


	6. Why people have their heads shrunk

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews, I think it was just the inspiration I needed! I have three new chapters written for you guys. Just a few reminders:

Italics indicate a character's thoughts

Logan is **choosing** not to contact Rory. He has convinced himself he is protecting her. Really he is just a coward, knowing that he would have to tell Rory what is going on.

Mitchum actually **likes** Rory and Logan together.

Timeline…we are a month and a half into the separation of Rory and Logan (since he went to London after a Vineyard Valentine.)

Disclaimer: Our wonderful GG belong to ASP and the WB.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory and Stephanie arrived in Stars hallow less than an hour later. Lorelai had known something was wrong the instant she saw the expression in Rory's eyes. After several minutes of her mother's questioning and much encouragement from Steph, she told her mother just what she'd told Stephanie only a short time before. _Putting it all out there twice in two hours…man, this is draining. So, this is why people have their heads shrunk…huh._

"Wow" was the only reply that Lorelai could muster. This was a lot to take in. She turned to her daughter, covering Rory's hands with her own, "First, I love you. I will always love you, no mater what. If you are pregnant, it is not the end of the world. I will not be mad or hurt or disappointed in anyway. Sure this wasn't planned, but neither were you and look how great this," motioning between Rory and herself, "turned out. And as for the Logan thing, babe, you have got to keep trying to talk to him. Maybe a full frontal attack all around… you, me, Steph, Colin, Finn, all your friends…hell, maybe we can recruit Emily, no one can ignore her!"

"No, that won't work."

"Rory is right. Logan does not react well when he is cornered or pressured into doing anything. Hence all of the rebellion." Steph interjected.

"Besides I need him to want to be involved in all of this. Finding out you might be a father is enough to handle without having the strain of obligation. No. No, he needs to come to me. I will keep reaching out, I won't give up, but I refuse to try to **make** him do anything, especially this." Rory stated seriously.

"Maybe you're right. But, could we possibly be putting the cart before the horse here, so to speak," her mother responded. "Have you taken a pregnancy test or seen a doctor?"

"I finally took a test last week. Three actually. All positive."

"We need to make a doctor's appointment. And I say we because I am not letting you do this alone. If Logan can't or won't be here for you right now, I will."

"Me too!" Steph agreed. "You have to let us in…let us help you. We all love you, Rory. I know for a fact that Colin, Rosemary, Paris and Finn, especially Finn, are worried sick about you. We are your friends. We **want** to help. You do so much for everyone else. It is our turn."

Rory and Stephanie stayed in Stars Hallow for the weekend. They decided to take advantage of this little retreat. And Rory needed to be with her mom. First thing Monday morning Rory called to schedule an appointment with her doctor in Hartford. Three days later Steph and Lorelai sat with her in the waiting room. She had sworn them to secrecy until she found out for sure.

"Do you want us to come back with you?" Lorelai asked as the nurse called for Rory.

"Please." She answered, her eyes pleading.

After getting her vitals and examining Rory, the doctor told her to get dressed and he walked out. A few minutes later Dr. Donnel returned. "Well Ms. Gilmore. I am going to do some blood work to find out for sure, but it doesn't look like you are pregnant." He announced.

"What about the pregnancy tests?" Rory asked.

"They have been wrong before. There are many factors that can cause a home pregnancy test to read a false positive. As I said, I will have to do some blood work to be sure, but our in office urine test and the exam both indicate that you are not pregnant. We did find that you have higher levels of hCG – the pregnancy hormone- in your system than is normal, but not enough to indicate pregnancy. This could be because it is still early or even that you had a miscarriage, not uncommon when on birth control after all, but from your exam I really don't see any signs that you are pregnant. The lab work will tell us more."

"Doctor, does this mean something is wrong with me?"

"No, not necessarily. Again, we will know more when we get the lab results. Why don't you schedule any appointment for Friday so that you can come in to discuss your results? We will have them by then. Unless you would rather I have them give you a call with the results."

"No, I think I would like to come in person."

"Okay then. Now don't forget to stop by the lab on your way out."

"Thank you Dr. Donnel."

_Friday…twenty-four hours of agony. And this little visit was supposed to help me, answer at least one of my questions. _Rory thought as she exited the lab to join Steph and her mother who were now waiting for her in the car.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(Back in London…)

It had been 6 weeks since he had spoken to Rory. It was killing him. He would listen to her messages over and over again just to hear her voice. _Why had he made the decision not to contact her again? Oh yeah, to protect her. The last thing she needed was to be ensnared in this mess he called his life._

Five short weeks ago he found out that he was a father. Helena Margaret Langsford-Huntzberger. His daughter.

They say that DNA doesn't lie, but Logan refused to accept it. In his heart he knew this child was not his. He convinced his father to send the DNA samples to the DIMACS lab at Rutgers University for DNA mapping and analysis. All unbeknownst to the Langsford family, of course, as not to cause any more difficulty than necessary with his possible future in-laws. For the time being, he spent his days at the London office learning the ropes and his evenings at the Langsford compound, getting to know his new "family", and his nights dreaming of Rory… and it was only Wednesday. He knew it would be at least Monday or Tuesday of next week before they would get any word from the DIMACS lab. Could he last another 4 or 5 days? He had to.


	7. Frantic Fridays

Frantic Fridays

(Yale – Friday Morning)

Rory was already awake, staring blankly at the ceiling when her alarm clock went off. She hadn't been able to sleep at all since the doctor's visit. Today she would get the test results. _As if nightmares aren't enough, _Rory thought to herself. _Maybe I just wasn't meant to sleep, and that is why God gave me coffee early in life…_she thought, pondering the cruelties of fate. She turned off the alarm and went to take a shower.

After a nice, hot shower, Rory got dressed and was on her way out in search of several cups of much needed coffee when Paris cornered her in the courtyard.

"Your mom called to check on you last night. Apparently she thought you and I had talked. She explained to me what's been going on. Why didn't you tell me?" Paris asked, more than a little hurt. "I knew something was up. I mean, I understand why you are staying with Stephanie instead of Doyle and I, but this…it's major. All of it…the nightmares, Logan, the pregnancy thing. I thought we were friends. You need all the support you can get right now, and God knows you have been there for me."

"I guess I just figured I was the last person that you wanted to see, what with the whole kicking me out/editorship thing. And to be honest, I just couldn't deal with any more drama. I know you don't like Logan, and you're mad at me. I just didn't need to hear you bad mouth him or call me a backstabber." Rory answered. "Now, as much as I think we need to continue this conversation and clear the air between us, I have yet to have my coffee and I am literally running on no sleep."

With that Rory resumed her quest for coffee, Paris not two steps behind. Seven cups of coffee and 2 hours later, the friends were united once again. Rory was really glad that they had been able to talk through this rift between them. She needed her friend. Paris volunteered to go with her and Stephanie to the doctor's office.

"Are you sure Paris? I mean, I hadn't even planned on trying to sit through class today, but you've already missed one on my account."

"Rory, I am positive. What are friends for, after all? Besides, I can get the notes later."

"Well then, we should get going. We still have to go get Steph before we go meet my mom at Dr. Donnell's office in Hartford."

"Let's go!"

And with that Paris and Rory set off to Steph's room. Steph and Rosemary were waiting for Rory and surprised to see Paris.

"Rory, finally!" Stephanie greeted them.

"We were starting to get a bit concerned…" the ever worrisome Rosemary added.

"Well, here I am. Now let's get this show on the road. I need to get this over with!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory, Paris and Stephanie walked into the doctor's office to find Lorelei at the reception desk inquiring about Rory.

"Mom, you're late!" Rory teased.

"Oh, sweets, there you are! Adolph called and I was so busy trying to get her off the topic of my wedding that I lost track of time and before I knew it I was running late. What's your excuse, missy?" Her mom said, raising an eyebrow at Paris.

Before anyone could satisfy Lorelei's curiosity, they heard the nurse calling Rory back. Rory and Lorelei followed the nurse while Steph and Paris took a seat in the waiting room. "We'll be right here if you need us." Steph reassured her friend.

Lorelei was the first to speak once the nurse had left them alone in the small room, "Rory, hon, just remember that no matter what happens, I love you and you will never have to deal with it alone. You have some pretty great friends out there that would probably agree with me too."

"Thanks mom. And, I know."

They heard at light tap on the door and in walked Dr. Donnell. "Good afternoon ladies. Rory, Ms. Gilmore, if you will both have a seat there are a few things that we need to discuss. First things first, you are pregnant; unfortunately it is an ectopic pregnancy. The fetus has begun to implant and form in your fallopian tube instead of the uterus. Sadly, the fetus survival rate in this particular type of pregnancy is extremely slim, but more importantly, could pose a very serious risk to your own health should the tube rupture."

As the doctor spoke, Lorelei felt her heart flip while Rory fought back tears in an attempt to maintain composure and concentration. "What is the next step?" Rory asked. "Yes, doctor, where do we go from here? What can be done?" Lorelei mimicked her daughter's fearful tone.

"The best approach, in my experience, is one of instant action. I suggest that we start a medication regimen today in order to halt farther progress of the pregnancy. Ultimately, we will have to surgically remove the fetus and surrounding tissues. The sooner this is done, the better." Dr. Donnell responded.

"If that is the only option…if there is no way to save this child…" Rory thought out loud letting a single tear escape.

"Rory, I am afraid that in your case, there is just no hope. I hate to be the one to tell you all of this. But I do want to see you make a full recovery so that someday I will be able to share with you in the new joy of motherhood."

"Ok, doc. You said something about medicine and a procedure…"

"Yes, I will give you a prescription for a hormone treatment. Please have it filled and begin taking it immediately. We can schedule the procedure for as early as Monday if you want."

"Then Monday it is. The sooner we get through this the better. Can you make it Monday, mom?" Rory turned to her teary-eyed mother.

"Of course, honey. You just tell me when and where, and I am there for you- always."

A few minutes later Lorelei was half carrying a nearly hysterical Rory out to the waiting room. Paris saw them first and jumped up to help Lorelei. "Oh no! What is it?" Paris asked as Steph chimed in, "Yes, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Rory was so distraught that Lorelei doubted she had even heard the girls' questions. "Look, we just got some bad news involving a surgery and hospital stay on Monday." Lorelei began to answer their questions, only to create more. "I know that you are both worried sick, and we love you for it, but this is something that Rory should really speak to you about. I am sure that when she is able to get herself together, she will want to be the one to tell you."

"What can we do to help?" Stephanie said motioning to herself and Paris.

"Why don't you girls head back to the dorm and make sure it is fully equipped for a full-on wallow weekend. All the necessities…and we will meet you there shortly. I don't think she is in any shape to be faced with the public, so to speak. I will stay here with her until she calms a bit, then we will make a run to Luke's for coffee and meet you guys back at Yale."

"Excellent plan. I know all of her favorites…and I'll double up on the rocky road and red vines. Come on Steph, we have some shopping to do." Paris said, happy that she could do something to help.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(Later-Back at Yale)

Paris and Stephanie are on their second trip back from the car to Stephanie's room with several more bags of wallowing supplies when Colin runs into them….literally.

"Damn it McRae, watch where you are going!" Stephanie snapped as she bent down to pick up the groceries that lay scattered as a result of the collision.

"What's with you today Steph? I was just coming by to see what was on the menu for dinner tonight, but it looks like you guys have other plans. What's up? Selling me out for girls' night again?" Colin questioned, more than a little irritated with the frequent secrecy between the girls lately. He knew something was up and he wanted to know what it was.

The irritation and expectancy in Colin's voice sent Paris reeling. "Just who in the hell you do you think you are McRae? No one, especially us, owes you any explanations. You have some nerve. You automatically assume that this is about you…that we are keeping something from you. And you can't stand it. God, if I didn't know better, I would mistake you for a gossipy teenage girl. Grow up and realize that the world does not revolve around you. I mean we have a friend that needs us. Who knows what is going to happen with this baby when Rory goes into the hospital on Monday and all you can worry about is why you aren't included in our dinner plans!" As soon as it was out of her mouth, she knew she had said too much.

"WHAT? BABY? HOSPITAL? You are going to have to better than that! Stephanie Anne Vanderbilt, is Rory pregnant?" Colin shot at her with fire in his eyes.

"Look, Paris has really said too much already." Steph said, shooting a death glare at Paris, "We don't know the whole story, but I will tell you as much as I know. Last week she confided to me that she thought she might be pregnant on top of everything else. So, I took her to her mom. We got some home tests and they all came out positive. She went to the doctor on Monday but he wanted to run some blood tests. We went with her today to find out the results, but she was so upset when she came out the Lorelei just told us to get prepared for a wallow weekend and that Rory would be in the hospital on Monday. One hell of a cliff hanger, I know, but Lorelei thought that Rory should be the one to tell us what's going on."

"Shit! Of all the times for Logan to be out of touch…well, not anymore! Thanks Steph. Sorry I was an ass. I have something to take care of. Just watch out for Finn, I am sure

he'll be around any minute, and you know how protective he is of Rory, if he gets wind of this situation, it may be better that there is an ocean separating Logan from him." Colin advised.

Colin took out his phone as he walked away. "Yes, what's the first class dinner for the red flight to London leaving LaGuardia?" he asked the booking agent. And with that, he set out on his mission.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(London-Friday afternoon)

"Logan, there you are boy." Mitchum bellowed as he entered the mailroom on the ground floor of the London offices. "Seems you have been spending an inordinate amount of time down here."

"Yeah, just taking a breather Dad. It's been a long few weeks."

"Son, I know you have a lot going on, but that is life. I did not bring you here to learn the intricacies of the mailroom. As much as I know you don't want to be here, you have to face the fact that this is probably your new home away from home for the foreseeable future. Besides, you know that we won't have any results from DIMACS until at least Monday…hell, you've checked online tracking at least 5 times already today. Standing down here will not make it come any faster, and even if it did, the results are likely to be the same as the ones from Scotland Yard." His dad finished with a hint of sadness in his voice. No parent wanted to see their children hurt, and Logan was hurting.

"I know. You're right. I'll get going." Logan answered, careful to remain vague about exactly where he would get going. He had every intention of sneaking off to the nearest bar to drown this day in as much scotch as he could consume.

It wasn't long before Logan was able to slip out. He headed to the first bar he could think of -in the The Beaufort Hotel, just around the corner. It was within walking distance and because of it's five star status, he was sure that they had a good scotch on stock.

Logan had been at the hotel bar since mid afternoon and it was nearing two in the morning when the conceierge finally came to Logan. "Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help that notice that you have been here for quite sometime and it is getting fairly late. Would you be needing a room this evening?" He inquired as politely as possible.

"Actually, I hadn't realized it was to late. A room would be great. I'm sure we have a standing account here with the company…Huntzberger Publishing." Logan replied, knowing that name would get him a great room – fast. And though he really hadn't planned on staying the night, he knew he could use the respite.

Logan barely made it up to his room before he passed out on the couch. This would be th first night since he's come to London that he would actually sleep… even if it was alcohol induced. He awakened around noon the next day with a severe headache, a stomach that wouldn't settle and in serious need of a shower. He phoned the concierge desk to have some fresh clothes sent up, as he had none of his own. It took a few minutes, but finally he decided that he could get up without being sick. A shower would help…

Forty-five minutes later, Logan was showered and headed down to grab a bite to eat. He stepped out of the elevator, nearly being run over by a bellboy. _This is going to be a long day, I can just feel it…_ He walked into the hotel restaurant to be seated and was quite surprised to see that Colin was already there, also awaiting a table.

"Colin?" Logan asked, amazed.

Colin spun around with a stunned look on his face. "Logan- damn it! Wouldn't you know that as soon as I stopped looking for you, you'd show up!" The anger and irritation in his voice sent a warning to Logan.

"What do you mean? Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, besides the fact that you haven't spoken to any of your friends or your girlfriend in over 6 weeks? You mean besides the fact that we are worried sick? And, oh yeah, let's not forget the most important thing...the fact that you left a beautiful, intelligent, blue-eyed brunette at home with a broken heart?" Colin yelled.

"Ok. I get it. Can we go sit and talk about this is a little less public place?" Logan asked sheepishly.

"Sure. But not to protect you, to protect Rory. I would never want to hurt or embarrass her. Looks like you're buying my lunch, Huntzbuerger." Colin said, poking Logan in the chest.

After they were seated, Colin started. "Look, Logan. I don't want your excuses or apologies. Save those for Rory, but I do think it is high time you think about someone other than yourself and come home. Yes, Mitchum brought you here, but you are a man now, you have to stand up for yourself with him. If not now, when, Logan? Do you know that Rory is pregnant? Pregnant! With your child. And now something's gone wrong and she will be hospitalized on Monday. Really, who do you think needs you more right now, Rory or Mitchum?" Colin seethed, not trying to conceal the disdain in his voice.

Logan sat there stunned. "Hospital? It can't possibly be time to deliver. What's wrong?" The realization suddenly hit him. Rory was hurt. She was sick. And he had done that to her.

"I wish I knew. What ever it is, she only found out yesterday and she isn't talking about it to anyone but Lorelei. Don't you see, you have to come home!" Colin pleaded. "We are all worried sick about her. She doesn't sleep or eat. She's in bad shape. We don't know what to do." He admitted to Logan.

_Well I sure can't go back and spring all of this I-might-have–a-child-and-have-to-marry-its-mother stuff on her…that would surely break he, _Logan thought to himself

"I wish it was that easy, but it's not. Don't you think I would already be home if that was an option. I miss her. Every second of every day I miss her, but I can't come home. Not yet. I won't know until Monday when or even if I will be able to come home." Logan said flatly, trying to keep his demeanor serious and control his emotions at once.

"You can't be serious! What could possibly keep you here after what I just told you? I thought you loved her!" Colin exploded at Logan. "I never in a million years thought that I would be ashamed to call you my friend." He added sadly as he got up and left Logan alone in the restaurant.

Logan sat there as his mind went into overdrive…_I need to be at that hospital Monday, but how can I be? I have hurt everyone I ever loved. _He had never been this scared. Scared that something would happen to Rory. He couldn't loose her…he just couldn't. He had no idea love could hurt this much. As much as he had wished for Monday to come only hours before, now he wished he could stop time. He couldn't think of Rory in a hospital, suffering- without him and because of him. _I'll surely die before I live without her._


	8. Manic Mondays

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have continued interest in this story. I have had some personal things come up that have kept me from updating. I am back. Please review…it will inspire me to keep going. If I do get enough interest to continue, I must warn you that this will be a long, sorted story. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, he would not have left in the season finale.

(Sunday evening- Yale)

The girls had spent the weekend in Stephanie and Rosemary's dorm room wallowing. Finn stopped in a few times- initially to ask if they'd seen Colin, then again after he'd found himself drunk and alone at the pub. Steph and Paris recounted their run in with Colin on Friday, but ultimately it was only Lorelei who had enough skill to get Finn to lay off the interrogation without setting off any alarms.

Having been successfully barred from the girls' room, Finn decided to take it upon himself to find out just what Colin was up to. He'd been calling Colin's phone all weekend greeted only by his voicemail recording, but he figured he'd try just once more before he started an all out expedition. Finn took out his cell and dialed the number one more time.

"McRae." Colin answered.

"Bloody hell mate, where've you been? I have been trying to get you all weekend! Don't you know the rule? I am not to be left to my own devices. Suppose I got hurt?" Finn questioned with a mock hurt in his voice.

"Calm down. I was sure you could find some lovely redhead to keep you occupied and out of trouble for a measly 48 hours. Besides, I was on an important mission. I just got back. I'll meet you at home in 2 hours and fill you in. See if you can lure Stephanie over. You both need to hear what I have to say."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Getting Steph to agree to meet he and Colin at their apartment was easy. She was always up for what she thought to be "the latest gossip" and to be honest, she was hoping Colin had some news about Logan. So, she dutifully showed up at their place two hours later.

"Okay, now that we are all here, this better be good!" Finn began.

"Well, after I ran into Steph and Paris Friday afternoon, I knew that something had to be done. I went to London to bring Logan home. Rory needs Logan. We all know that she was in bad shape even before all of the baby talk. And now the hospital…"

"WHAT BABY? Rory? And Logan? Rory's pregnant? Where is he? I'll kill him!" Finn exploded out of his chair.

"Hold it!" Colin caught him by the shirt. "Let me finish. We'll get all of our facts straight, then I am sure you will have to fight for your chance to mame, hurt, kill the young mister Huntzberger."

" So spit it out already." Stephanie prodded.

"Well I searched everywhere before I finally found him. Completely by chance nonetheless. I had all but given up when I decided to get some lunch. And whom do you think walked into the same fated restaurant? Anyway, I couldn't contain myself. I went off. I told him everything I knew, everything and anything that I thought would convince him to come home, damn the cost."

"So he knows." Stephanie said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, he know that Rory is pregnant…that she is in bad shape, not sleeping or eating. He knows that she is heart broken. He knows that we miss him and that we are all worried about him. He even knows that Rory has to be in the hospital tomorrow. And it was almost as if none of it fazed him. I mean, other than the look in his eye, with his steady voice, you would never know that he had ever loved or even cared about any of us, much less Rory. He said that it would be Monday before he knew when or if he could come home. Whatever that means. I was livid. I basically told him that I was embarrassed to be associated with him at this point. I left. He stayed. I guess we are on our own with Rory." Colin finished.

"That is the second time that you have mentioned that Rory has to go to the hospital on Monday. Now I may have skipped a Bio class or two but even I know that it takes longer than that to have a kid. So, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Steph, what is going on?" Colin mimicked.

"Well it is kind of complicated, but the short version is that Rory is pregnant, but can't keep the baby. The baby is forming outside of the uterus and if the procedure isn't done to remove the embryo, there is a very good possibility that Rory will be poisoned and the baby will die anyway." Stephanie explained.

"Poor Rory. She must be out of her mind. Damn Logan. Sadly, he is no longer our concern…in fact, I'd say his sorry ass is a waste of time and alcohol. Now tell us about the lovely reporter girl." Finn commented, his voice came out a bit bitter.

"Well she is definitely not handling it well. She thinks that she is killing Logan's baby and that he will hate her for it. She thinks she is being selfish. I have never seen her this bad. In fact, Lorelai, Paris and I are on a sort of rotation making sure that she is never alone. I am not convinced that she wouldn't do something stupid if left to her own devices. She can't sleep and won't eat. We really are at a loss. At least in the hospital, they can take care of her." Steph stated with a sad tone in her voice.

"Well that just means that it is up to all of us to take care of her. She is broken, but we won't let her quit. We won't let her down either. We're her mates, and she needs us. What can we do?" Finn asked gesturing to Colin.

"Well," Stephanie began listing all of the items that they still needed to purchase or pack for her hospital stay and her return home. They devised a schedule so that everyone could keep up with class but make sure that Rory was never alone. And Colin took it upon himself to go to the dean and speak with him about Rory taking a medical leave from school. They were going to take care of their friend and maybe that would keep their minds off of the hurt a certain other best friend had caused them all.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

(Monday morning – Hartford Memorial Hospital)

"Okay babe, we will all be here waiting a praying for you. I love you so much…) Lorelai tailed off as they rolled Rory through the double doors into surgery.

Stephanie, Rosemary, Paris, Colin, Finn and Lane all joined Lorelai in the waiting room.

The tension was unbearable. "So how many coffees do we need?" Finn offered.

"Finn, my Australian god, I knew there was a reason that you were always my favorite!" Lorelai perked up.

"Well I figure a coffee run is the least we could do for you lovely ladies, right Colin?"

"Absolutely. And we all know this place will have some thing that resembles coffee only in name. Maybe we could even sneak in some for Rory." Colin tried to lighten the atmosphere.

The girls continued wait with baited breath while the boys made a coffee run. Just under three hours later a nurse came looking for the family of Lorelai Gilmore III.

"I'm her mother." Lorelai supplied.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore. Rory is doing very well. The surgery was a success and she has just awakened in recovery. You are all more than welcome to go into see her as soon as she is moved to her private room on the 3rd floor. Until then, only one person may accompany her." The nurse instructed.

"Why don't one of you girls go. I want to go speak with the doctor and make sure she gets a nice room." Lorelai said, knowing that she would not feel any relief until she spoke with the doctor.

"If you guys don't mind, I would really like to go." Lane volunteered. "I just haven't been able to be around for her as much since she is off at Yale. I would like to be there for her while I can."

Everyone agreed and said that they would meet them in her room. With that Lane followed the nurse back to recovery and the rest of the group went in search of the gift shop.

It took no time for Lorelai to locate Dr. Donnell. "Hi doctor. I just wanted to hear from you that my little girl is going to be okay." She started as Dr. Donnell motioned for her to have a seat.

"Well, it looks like everything will be fine. She may have some trouble conceiving due to scar tissue but we won't know until the time comes. Other than that there should be no long tern effects. She will also be kept for 24 hours for observation. Once she is released she will be on surgical restrictions…no lifting, avoid stairs for the first week or so. I will caution you however, that, particularly in women this young, something like this can be a traumatic experience. She will need lots of support, and I wouldn't totally rule out therapy if necessary." The doctor explained.

"Whatever she needs, I will see that she has. Thank you so much Dr. Donnell. This is a rough time for Rory and it really helped to have someone understanding and informative taking care of her." Lorelai said as she stood to leave. "I better go check on my baby now."

When Lorelai made it to Rory's room, she and the rest of the crew were already there. And the room was full of flowers and balloons and candy and coffee. But, as cheerful as the room seemed, she knew immediately that Rory was troubled.

"Hi, hon, how are you feeling? And how did you guys transform this room so fast?"

"Hi mom. I am a little tired and pretty sore, but I think I will live." She answered. _Unlike the child I just killed, she thought to herself._ "The room does look great though. Thank you all so much. Not just for this, but for being here and…" Rory stopped mid-sentence. Her gaze fell on a beautiful bouquet of white daisies in the far corner of the room. There must have been a hundred of them, save one yellow one right in the center. "The daisies are amazing. Who remembered?" She asked no one in particular.

"Hmm… I am not sure. I wish I could take credit for them, but they were here when we got here." Paris replied. "I thought they were from your mom." She added as she turned to look at the arrangement.

The group exchanged knowing glances as the tears began to roll down Rory's cheeks. "Is there a card?" she questioned.

"No." Rosemary finally responded.

Rory didn't need a card. He remembered. He remembered that daisies were her favorite. She remembered the first time Logan ever sent her flowers… they were white daisies with a single yellow one in the center, just like these. He told her that the yellow one stood out in the crowd…that you knew it was different from the moment you laid eyes on it, just like her. He remembered.


	9. Circle the Wagons

Love and Consequences

Chapter 9

War Council

A/N: A quick thank you to all of my loyal readers…you have motivated me to let the preverbal cat out of the bag. Before I do so, a couple of reminders are in order :

Please remember that London is 5-6 hours ahead of Hartford, therefore, Monday would come first in London, then in Hartford.

Also, italics indicate thoughts.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(Monday, 5:00 pm- London)

Logan had only **just** managed to get the delivery sent before the close of business. And the 150 euros it had cost him was nothing, but managing to get the all important flower arrangement sent without anyone knowing who it was from proved to be quite a problem. Thankfully, his secretary had a soft spot for young love. Once he finally explained that the daisies were a surprise for his girlfriend in the hospital, she had volunteered to personally ensure that the utmost care was taken to guarantee complete anonymity.

Logan was beat. Every muscle in his body ached and his head felt as if it would explode at any minute. The sleepless nights had definitely taken a toll on him, but it was the emotional stress of his daily life that was crushing him. And Colin's little impromptu visit had only been the start of what turned into the weekend from hell. In a few hours, Rory would receive her daisies. She would know he was thinking about her. That thought would be the only comfort from what had just been the 8 most intense hours of his life.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(FLASHBACK: 7:45am, Monday- London)

Logan beat everyone to the office on that particular Monday. He stood pacing in his office, anxiously awaiting the inevitable knock at his door. Finally he heard the courier speaking to his secretary. She opened the door after a cursory knock. She offered the package and motioned for his signature. He eagerly signed for the parcel. This was it. The results were in.

The large envelope laid there on his desk for a good half hour before he worked up the nerve to open it. That envelope held the key to his future. This test, those results were his last shred of hope. At last he decided that he had to get it over with. As he scanned through the percentages and detailed scientific findings and data, he wasn't sure if he was correctly comprehending all that he read…until he reached the last paragraph:

"Based on the above outlined results provided through genetic mapping, it has been determined that although the sample of DNA submitted DOES belong to a primary or secondary member of the Huntzberger lineage, Logan Elias Huntzberger has been positively excluded as the biological father of this child." Logan let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

He had to sit down. What did this mean? Then it dawned on him_, I'm not Helena's father._ He reveled in the joy and the relief that overcame him. Relief. Rejuvenation. A second chance at life and love. Yes, a true renaissance in the life of one Logan Huntzberger. He was so grateful that he wasn't the father that he hadn't even thought about who it could be. He simply took the first steps necessary to get back to Rory – he took the results to his father.

Knock. Knock. Logan waited restlessly for Mitchum to grant him entrance.

"Come in." Mitchum called.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I had to come let you see it with your own eyes." Logan said as he handed the papers to his father.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Just read it." Logan stood there watching his father's expressions change from concentration to what looked like relief to what he was sure was pure outrage. "What's wrong Dad? This is it. I am out. I, no, we can go home and forget this mess ever happened. Why aren't you happy about this?"

"Son, did you read this? I mean really read it. I am thrilled that the Scotland Yard findings were wrong. I am elated that you were right and we were all wrong. This is never what I wanted for you. You know that. But, what this also means is we have to find out just who the mysterious Huntzberger father is. Don't you get it? We were set up! Played! Lied to! That girl has known you weren't the father all along! They used us! And I won't have it! I won't stand for it! No one comes after me and my family and lives to tell about it!" Mitchum explained, his voice rising with every word.

"I hadn't even thought about that. You're right. That letter says that the child is a Huntzburger. I can't believe this. It just keeps on going and going…the punches just keep on coming. Will it ever end?"

"Logan, I know that you have been through a lot. I know that you are heart broken and distraught and stressed out beyond belief. I know that you want nothing more than to be home with Rory. But, son, we have to deal with this first. I promise, Logan, I will have you on a jet back to a certain blue-eyed beauty just as soon as feasible."

Logan stood there for a long moment and let an exasperated sigh out at last. "Alright. What now?" he asked, knowing that there was no way he was getting out of this and that the damage with Rory and his friends was already done. He might as well take care of this situation now because he had a feeling that in order to fix the situation at home, it would require complete dedication of his time and efforts. He was brought out of his thoughts as Mitchum spoke up.

"Now? Now we circle the wagons. Now we strategize. The war council is called to order. I am going to call an emergency meeting of all the legal advisors and our closest PR personnel. I want you on the phone to Dr. Wilder's office. He's been on staff with us here in the UK for years. He can be trusted. I will contact our top investigators as well. We need all hands on deck here, Logan, but only those we can trust. That means that no one else can know, especially the Langsfords. It is entirely possible that this was all an elaborate plot by the Langsfords for corporate or political advantage. Until we are sure, they can't know anything has changed. You have to keep up appearances and that means that you must continue to work and live here, with Helena and her mother -until we figure out what the next step is. Someone will pay for this, I assure you."

Mitchum was on a war path. He had seen it before at the office, in hostile take overs and such. He hadn't liked it then, and he liked it even less now.

"It's not like I really have a choice here, do I?"

"Unfortunately, no. This is the future and security of the Huntzberger family and fortune we are talking about, Logan. It can't be taken lightly. Meet me conference room 3 in an hour. We have a lot to get done. Move." Mitchum ended, effectively dismissing Logan.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A little over an hour later Logan and Mitchum were holed up in conference room 3 with Dr. Wilder, Stewart Willington- his father's lead attorney, and a half dozen others, comprised of more lawyers, PR reps, and, of course, the private investigators.

Once everyone had been apprised of the circumstances that brought them all together, it was time to get down to the nitty gritty.

"Well, obviously our first priority is to find out who the enigmatic Hutzberger father is." Mr. Willington interjected.

"I guess that is my department," John Dower, their head investigator chimed in, "but I will need some where to start. Some firm dates and places…"

"The letter states that the father is not further than a secondary relation," Dr. Wilder comments, "which means that it could only be a brother or cousin."

One of the other investigators piped up, "But it's just you and Honor, right Logan? And as for cousins.."

Mr. Willington saw Mitchum's eyes go dark and he knew he needed to step in. "Why don't we all take a moment to break? We've been at this for hours and I am sure we could all use a minute to stretch and get a bite to eat." He looked at Mitchum, "We'll meet back here in say 45 minutes?"

"Yes, it is nearly dinner time. Let's meet back here in an hour." Mitchum agreed.

Logan was glad to get out of there. He glanced at his watch. It was already 4:00pm. _Man the hours just seem to fly by when you're having fun,_ he thought to himself_. If I hurry, maybe I can still get something over to the hospital for Rory. I can't be there just yet, but I want her to know that I want to be. I want to be there. I want to be with her. It will be my head if dad or the Langsfords find out, but I'll manage somehow. She and I have never needed words. _Then something occurred to him…_Daisies. I'll send daisies. Then, she'll know everything I want to say but can't._

(END FLASHBACK)


	10. Hard Answers

Chapter 10

A/N: So, this story was on hiatus for a while for no other reason than I have been crazy busy, as I am still. But, since I have been reading lots of really great new stories and updates, I felt like this was long overdue and I owed any readers that I may have left an update.

As always, italics indicate thoughts.

(Hartford- Monday night, Rory's hospital room)

Everyone had gone home with the promise to return in the morning to check in on her. Everyone, that is, except Steph and Lorelai, who insisted that they needed to be there "just in case."

Rory had been left reeling when she realized that the daisies were from Logan. It was nearing midnight now and she couldn't sleep with all of the questions currently filling her mind. _How much does he know? How did he know to send flowers to the hospital? And since, apparently, he is aware that I am in the hospital, how did he find out? And more importantly, why didn't he come? Or call even? This makes no sense. What is he trying to tell me? Maybe I am just reading too much into this and these flowers are his way of dealing with his own guilty conscious. A kind gesture and nothing more…_

Lorelai had long since fallen asleep, but Stephanie kept a vigil at Rory's side. It was obvious that Rory had no idea that she was still awake. Steph watched Rory as she seemed to be deep in thought. She watched the emotions play across Rory's face until she saw a silent tear streak down her cheek. She decided to speak up.

"Oh, Ror, what's wrong?"

"I just miss him. I don't understand any of it… going to London, breaking off contact, and now the flowers. I am so confused. At least when I hadn't heard from him, as hard as it was, I felt like he had sent at pretty clear message with his lack of communication that we were over. It sucked, but at least I knew where we stood. At least I could begin to mourn our relationship. But now, with the flowers, the signals are getting crossed and I am lost and hurt and confused…and…and…and in the damn hospital!" Rory answered growing angrier with every word, as the familiar tears fell like rain. "Damn it! Damn him! He had no right to do this. Things were bad enough without all of the mixed signals. And how? How did he even know? I mean none of us has heard from him in ages."

"Well…" Steph ventured warily, not knowing if Rory really wanted an answer, or if she should be the one to tell her.

"What, Steph? Do you know something that I don't?" Rory saw the look on Stephanie's face and new immediately that there was something going on that she didn't know about.

"Well, Colin might have gone to London last weekend to track Logan down." Stephanie answered quickly.

"Spill it, Steph. I deserve to know what's going on."

"Of course you do. We just didn't want to put anything else on you right now. And, quite frankly, we didn't really know how to tell you. We had no idea that he would send flowers." Stephanie paused, knowing she would have to start from the beginning. "Colin took his promise to you to get in touch with Logan VERY seriously. Last weekend he ran into Paris and I, literally, on our way back to your room with wallowing supplies. In all of the commotion, he accused us of keeping something from him, which of course we were. We weren't sure if you wanted anyone else to know what was going on. Hell, we didn't even know the details yet. Anyway, Paris went off on him and in the process of her rant let it slip that you were to be hospitalized today. Once that registered, Colin made me tell him what was going on and when he did, do say he was angry would definitely be an understatement. He made up his mind that Logan needed to know and needed to be here, so he was on the red-eye to London." Steph concluded, not yet ready to tell her about Logan's reaction.

"You've got to love Colin. I can't believe he did that for me. (Rory sighs) That explains how he knows that I am here, but it doesn't explain anything about the flowers or why he himself isn't here."

"Ok, well, that is the hard part. We don't know anymore about the flowers than you do, honestly. Colin said that he searched everywhere for Logan and had almost given up when he ran into him by chance at a local restaurant near the newspaper offices. The short version is that Colin laid into him…spelled everything out for him, including how worried we all are about him **and** you. Logan knows everything now, but told Colin that he wouldn't know when or if he could come back until today. Whatever that means. Colin wasn't expecting that at all. None of us were. We all thought that if he knew how bad the situation was he would break his neck trying to get here. I guess we were wrong. Colin even told him that he was embarrassed to call him his friend." Stephanie finished sadly. She had looked to the ground as she started the story, knowing she wouldn't be able to get through it if she had to see the hurt look on Rory's face. She looked up now into the eyes of a broken, tearful, quiet friend.

"Ror, I am so sorry."

"No. I'm not. At least now I know. When this is over and I am out of here, I will move on. I will make myself move on. I am tired…no, exhausted. I'm slowly killing myself and he is not worth it. He's not worth my life." Rory replied as she starred blankly into space. Then she turned to look at Stephanie. "Steph, promise me something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Promise me that you won't give up on him. I mean if I never see or talk to him again in my life, I would be better off. In fact, I have no intention of speaking to him. But he is your friend too. He will need you as much as I have, because one day he's gonna fall. He's going to come tumbling down from that bubble he is living in and realize that he threw away love and life…that he partied and drank and slept his way through his life to such an extent that he doesn't even know who he is. It must be hard. I love him. I will always love him. And I wanted to be the one there to catch him, but that's not possible now, so you and the guys will have to do it. I am just saying, don't stop being friends with him because of me. I am turning a corner here. I am deciding to take control of my life and my emotions. One day Logan will come to this moment in his life, and when he does, he will need a friend by his side then as I have now. Promise me you'll be there." Rory said with finality in her voice.

"I promise." Stephanie replied as her heart broke for both Rory and Logan. How had a love so beautiful become such a mess?

(London- Tuesday morning, Huntzberger Publishing)

Last night had been a living nightmare for Logan. The thought of sleep was laughable. Instead he decided to brood things over with his most understanding companion: a bottle of scotch. The clarity his hours of reflection brought him were both amazing and enraging. It was time he had a talk with his father.

Logan strode into the building with a purpose. Determination shown in his eyes, in his posture like it never had before. He had never been this angry, this determined or this in control in his entire life. A new day was dawning.

The door Mitchum's office sent a vibration through the office as Logan slammed it closed behind him. He had ignored his father's secretary when she told him that Mitchum was busy. This was more important.

" We. Need. To. Talk. NOW." Logan told his father in a voice deep with purpose.

Mitchum looked up from the file in his hand to his obviously irate son.

"What's gotten in to you Logan?"

"This is YOUR fault! You…you ruined my life. YOU just couldn't be faithful, could you? You couldn't put your wife and family before your own sexual satisfaction, could you? And to think, I was headed down the same dark path." Logan spit.

"What are you talking about? You are going to have to fill in the blanks for me here Logan."

"Don't play stupid with me dad. I know you know. I also know that you underestimate me. Well, I put it all together dad, and I don't think I am the only one. That is why your attorney stopped the meeting yesterday before the investigator could question you any further. The report said that the child had to be a secondary relation. I don't have any male cousins old enough to father a child. Helena's father is my brother…or should I say, half brother, isn't he? You and your affairs! GOD! Well, I hope it was worth it. We're through. I am going to try to get the love of my life back. And for your sake, I hope she'll have me."

Mitchum stood there like a deer caught in headlights. He thought it would take Logan longer to figure this out, meaning he would have had time to help make things right with Logan…and Rory. What now?


	11. Asking for Help

Chapter 11

(Tuesday afternoon-2:30pm, London & Tuesday morning-7:30am, Hartford)

It was 3pm Tuesday afternoon before Logan could get a flight back to the states. He had gone into his father's office already packed to leave and fully prepared to be cut off after the confrontation. Being that Mitchum was left silently dumbfounded, Logan wasn't sure where he stood financially and decided it would be best to use his own money for the time being. It would send a message, if nothing else. Unfortunately that meant he was at the mercy of the schedule of commercial flights. Of course it would be first class, but that small comfort didn't make the hours progress any faster.

Logan sat in a café in the airport with a cup of coffee, just thinking. Sure, all he wanted to do right now was forget all that had happened in the last 2 months, but alcohol wouldn't solve anything. So, there he was, bags packed, sitting alone in an airport café waiting impatiently for his flight and praying that some brilliant plan would hit him before he landed in New York. The truth was he had no idea where to start. He had hurt so many people, Rory most of all. He had a lot of explaining to do. He loved Rory. He knew he loved her a long time ago, but these last few weeks in London, this living hell he had been through, showed him just how much he **needed** her too. Now he had to show her that.

How could he even begin to show her how much she meant to him when he was sure that by now she wouldn't even want to speak to him. Then a thought occurred to him. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number that had lay dormant in his phone for far too long.

"Who is the insane one that dares awake a coffee-less Gilmore?" Lorelai barked into her cell phone.

"Lorelai, it's Logan." He answered with all of the confidence he could muster.

Lorelai was shocked to say the least. She slowly stood up from the very uncomfortable hospital chair that had been her bed last night. She saw both girls still asleep, Steph with her hand on Rory's, as the monitors continued to blink.

"Uhh, ok, hang on a sec." She told Logan. Lorelai glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30 in the morning. She knew this could and probably would become a heated conversation, and she had no intention of waking her baby girl with the noise. Rory needed her rest.

Once she stepped out of the room and went down the hall to a waiting area, she continued, "You've got about one minute to convince me not to hang up…Go!" She challenged.

"I called you because I am worried about Rory. And I miss her. I wanted to know that she is okay, and since I am fairly sure that she wouldn't take my call…you were the logical next step. I need your help. I know that you must think I really have lost my mind if I think you will help me, but I have an explanation: this whole mess started and ends with Mitchum. You told me yourself that you understand what it means to have society parents with an annoying ability to manipulate their children. I have been used and manipulated by the best, and if you just give me a chance to explain, I think you will understand. You're my only hope." Logan said as fast as he possibly could. He knew Lorelai well enough to know that she was dead serious about hanging up on him. He also knew, however, that she did in fact know what it meant to be controlled and manipulated by your parents. More importantly, though, Lorelai knew that Logan loved Rory and that Rory loved Logan too.

"Well, I can assure you that you are the last person that Rory wants to talk to, so smart move not calling and pissing her off. Logan, how? How could you not talk to her, or write to her or anything? Do you know how worried we have all been? And I do mean all. Rory, your friends, your sister, even me. And you can't even begin to imagine how angry I am with you." Lorelai started as her voice rose with every word. "You broke my daughter's heart, AGAIN! You promised me, Logan. When I gave you that letter you promised never to do that again. Why should I help you?"

"Because I think you know that I love Rory and that she loves me. You only want her to be happy. That's all I want too." Logan responded quietly. Lorelai swore she could almost hear tears in his voice.

"I **am** a sucker for a good love story…and I do want her to be happy, but I make no promises to help you until I know what's up. Got that Limo Boy, and if the explanation isn't good enough, you can bet that I will make sure that Rory not only knows the whole story, but I'll make damn sure that you never come near her again!" She exclaimed so loudly that the hospital staff at the nurses station were staring. "Where are you?"

"I am still at the airport in London. I couldn't get a flight until 3pm our time." He answered.

"Call me when you get to Hartford. And no more flowers or cards or any other of your little love tokens until we talk. It's too much for her, and I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I don't want her to get her hopes up. And, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You better have one hell of a good story to tell."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Logan landed at JFK around 11:00p.m. EST Tuesday night. As much as he wanted to start on a path back to Rory, he knew that it was already late and it would probably be best to give Lorelai some cool off time. So he decided he would call her first thing in the morning.

Logan hailed a cab and headed back to their apartment. _Their apartment. It would be theirs again. It would be their home, together. It had to be. I can't wake up everyday for the rest of my life without her. _Logan thought as he watched the cityscape pass by through the rain spotted window.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N: I know this was a set up chapter, but it was necessary so that we can get on to our Rogan action. So, I need some help with ideas on how Logan can win back Rory. I don't want it to be too easy, he needs to work for it. But, I want it to happen relatively quickly, because there is still a lot that I have planned for this story. (Finding out why the Langsford girl and Logan's half brother plotted this…and you thought it was for money…LOL) Anyway, any ideas would be greatly appreciated.


	12. In Cahoots

Chapter 12

Logan hadn't slept at all Tuesday night. Once he made it back to the apartment, his heart shattered. Everything reminded him of Rory, of their life and love together. He couldn't sleep, so he laid in bed, waiting for the sun to come up and signal that a new day had begun.

Finally, the soft beams of sunlight shown through the window, casting glorious colors and shadows on their bedroom. As Logan stirred, he couldn't help but analyze the symbolism of this new dawn, both literally and figuratively, in his life. He knew he should be worried and scared and nervous as hell, and he was. But, he was also something else…something he couldn't put his finger on…hopeful? Maybe. This day was the day that Logan would start to live the rest of his life.

He glanced at the clock_. 6:00am. Early. Too early to call Lorelai_. He rolled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower, reveling in his own thoughts of a life with the woman he loved… the only life he wanted.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

By the time Lorelai had woken both Rory and Stephanie and they had all gotten dressed and finished up the hospital discharge paperwork, it was already noon.

"So, what do you think about a stop by Luke's before we all head back to Yale?" Lorelai asked as they drove away from the hospital. "You know, just to get some real comfort food."

"I would LOVE that!" Rory answered eagerly.

"Me too. I can't wait. I have heard so much about it from Rory." Steph chimed in.

Just then a cell phone started to ring. "Hey mom, that's you. Want me to get it?" she asked pulling the phone out of Lorelai's purse.

"Go ahead." Lorelai motioned to the phone, forgetting that Logan should be in Hartford by now and could call at anytime.

"I'm sorry our resident crazy lady is currently preoccupied, you have reached her equally crazy daughter, speak if you must." Rory spouted as she flipped open the phone.

Logan froze. He knew that voice. _Rory. Shit._ She had caught him off guard. Then he smiled and listened to her sweet voice.

"Hello? Anyone there? I didn't mean to scare you off. Please say its not you grandma." Rory responded when her greeting had been answered with silence.

He had to stifle a laugh. Logan hung up quickly before he said something. The sound of her voice had enlivened all of his senses. He had played her voicemail messages over and over trying to capture that smile in her voice but it hadn't been there. No the only emotions in those messages were hurt and worry. Maybe this little unexpected jolt to his senses was just the push he needed. He had been so nervous all morning, playing a million scenarios through his head. What if she wouldn't have him? Well, now he knew, he would stop at nothing. He wanted to be the one putting the sparkle in her eye, the skip in her step, the joy in her voice, the love in her life. The motivation the sound of her voice had given him overcame all of those butterflies in his stomach.

" I guess it was a wrong number. I heard someone breathing, so I know there was a person on the other end. Oh, well." Rory said shutting the phone and slipping it back into her mother's purse.

"Who cares? We're here now and I am starving!" Lorelai responed, "If it's important, they'll call back."

"Food!" Steph shouted.

"Coffee!" Rory exclaimed, both Gilmore girls and their friend walking into the diner.

They spent lunch laughing at the antics of Kirk and Luke and just enjoying their time together. A few moments free of mayhem.

As Lorelai watched Rory talk and laugh and interact with their friends, she couldn't help but think about the sparkle missing from her beautiful baby blues. She knew Rory was good at putting on a good front, and for most people, it worked, but she knew her daughter and her daughter was hurting. Would Logan coming back make this situation better or worse? It was a gamble she was willing to take.

"Hon, I think I am gonna run to the bathroom before we hit the road." Lorelai said, addressing Rory specifically.

"Ok mom. We're ready when you are, right Steph?"

"Yep, I am just along for the ride."

When Lorelai disappeared into the bathroom, Stephanie turned to Rory. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean, after last night and Logan's daisies and the baby. You are laughing and talking and eating, and well, acting like Rory again. And don't get me wrong, I want you to be ok, but, it just seems so sudden after all that has gone on."

"Well, I told you, I am turning a corner. I am still a mess, really, but I don't want mom to see it, and I have shed all the tears I can. I am tired of being unhappy. I am tired of wishing and hoping and pining. I have faced reality, and it's not pretty, but it is my life and I have to live it. I miss reading and going to class and smiling and eating and spending time with you and mom and I made a decision…I am going to be happy, even if that means faking it until I get back to that place in my life." Rory explained.

"If you say so, but please promise me that you will talk to me. I don't want you bottling things up again. I am always here."

"I know, Steph, and I will. I promise. You can help me on my journey to happiness. Isn't that what friends are for afterall?"

"Exactly." Steph agreed.

(Meanwhile, in the bathroom)

Lorelai closes and locks the door and takes out her cell phone.

"Huntzburger." Logan answers his cell.

"Logan, it's Lorelai."

"Sorry about earlier. You told me to call when I was in Hartford, so I did. I just panicked when Rory answered. I didn't know what to do so I just hung up." _But it was great to hear her voice,_ he thought.

"No, I know I told you to call. It's okay. I didn't expect you to be here so fast. I completely forgot. Anyway, we need to get together so you can run this whole thing by me. Like I said before, I will hear you out, but I make no promises."

"Sure. I understand. I am just grateful for an opportunity here. I miss her so much. Did you have any place in mind?"

"Yes, actually. Let's meet in Hartford at the Earthly Relm. It's a vegetarian restaurant, so she'll never show up there."

"That's fine. I've heard of it, and you're right, she wouldn't step foot in there, but I am sure she would kill to have pictures of you eating vegetables." Logan added with a slight smile.

"Well, for your information, I am planning on having their famous strawberry shortcake. Vegetables…yuck! Not in this lifetime, mister. And don't you go joking around and making me remember that I like you now. You aren't forgiven yet."

"Ok. Gottcha. Ok, so, say 7 tonight?"

"My, my, we are eager aren't we? Yeah, 7 is fine."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"Don't thank me yet."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai joined the girls in the car and they headed to the dorms. The plan was to drop Rory and Steph off at the dorm (since Rory was still staying in Rosemary and Stephanie's dorm room) and get a movie or two in before she had to head off to Hartford to meet Logan.

They managed to get Rory all set and made it through _Willy Wonka_ and most of _Fried Green Tomatoes_ before Colin and Finn showed up. Lorelai took this as an opportunity to take her leave and asked them all if she would see them this weekend for the Fun in the Sun Festival in Stars Hollow.

"Yes!"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Of course, Love"

"Do you even have to ask?" they all answered, and she left.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was 7:05pm when the hostess seated Logan as he glanced at his watch. He knew if the mother Gilmore was anything like Rory, then he had another 10 to 15 minutes before he should expect Lorelai. _Just enough time to get a drink. I haven't been this anxious about anything in a long time_. The importance of the outcome of this meeting was finally hitting him. This was his last chance.

He was right. Approximately 15 minutes later, in walked Lorelai. She headed straight to his table and sat down. She noticed an empty glass in front of him.

"Drinking already?" she inquired, knowing he must be nervous, but enjoying the opportunity to make him squirm a little.

"Just one to take the edge off."

"Ahhh..ok. Well, I think you should start. I need the truth and I need it all, so leave nothing out."

Logan went on to tell her everything that had happened from the moment he left for London. Including the fact that it was his decision not to talk to Rory because he didn't want this to be harder on her. But, he made up that lost ground we he told her how adamant he was that another test be done. Finally, when he told her about Mitchum's affairs and the unknown half brother, and their ensuing confrontation regarding these matters, he knew he had her support. He could see the looks of shock and disgust on her face as she listened intently to the horrible details of his sordid family.

"WOW! I think I am gonna need a minute to let this all sink in. This is like a bad soap opera….Melrose Place on steroids. I just…I just can't believe all of it. I mean you showed me the paternity test, so I know its true, but it is truly unfathomable." Lorelai rambled, completely taken aback.

"I know. I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't lived through every hellacious minute of it. Does this mean you will help me?" Logan inquired.

"Kid, how could I say no after a story like that? Yes, I'll help you. And just so you know, I am really sorry. No one deserves to be put through what you have been through. All I can say is I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Which lesson? About doing stupid things- like sleeping around- that leave me vulnerable to be used as a scape goat? Or the lesson about standing up for yourself? Or about dealing with the consequences of your actions? Or maybe, most importantly, learning to listen to my heart?" Logan retorted dejectedly.

"Logan, we'll work this out. I promise. Rory misses you just as much as you miss her. None of us had any idea what you were going through. Don't get me wrong, I hate seeing my daughter hurt or in pain, and I was livid with you, but now…well, let's just say I am glad that I gave you the chance to explain. I just wish you would have told someone. At least Rory had me and your friends…you were all alone."

" I know. I thought about that but I knew that she needed them all more than I did."

"Enough. We can't go back, but we can fix it. I think I have a plan. It won't be easy, especially since you're on the outs with Finn and Colin as well. But I figure if we can get Rory on our side, the rest will follow. So, you know about all the festivals that we have in Stars Hollow? Well, next weekend…"

And so, for the next hour and a half, Logan and Lorelai sat and concocted a plan to win Rory back.


	13. Laying it out in Black & White

AN: Ok, so you know how I work by now, unfortunately. Life just gets in the way all too often. I have re-written this chapter 3 times, because I wanted to be done well. I hope I achieved that. I am still not sure. The next chapter is about half written. Please read and review.

Chapter 13: Laying Out In Black & White

The Fun in the Sun festival would begin early Saturday morning and the gang would arrive in Stars Hollow sometime Friday, which left only Wednesday and Thursday for Logan and Lorelai to formulate their plan and put it into action. Only 48 hours to convince half of the residents in the small town to put his misdeeds behind him, give him a second chance, and help them implement their plan. Logan had always been a gambling man…and surveying the situation, he knew the cards were stacked against him this time. He also knew that it was worth the gamble.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Meanwhile, in London….

To say that Logan left Mitchum in shock would be the understatement of the century. Normally Mitchum's reaction, upon recovery, would be anger. And anger was there, of course, but this time there was more. This time he was scared- of loosing his son, of ruining his reputation, and in turn his company; he was ashamed- so ashamed that he had hurt Logan, he had used his own son because he was not man enough to stand up and do the right thing; and he WAS angry, angry at himself. They say there is a first time for everything. Well, folks, mark it on your calendar…today was the first time in Mitchum's life that he could openly admit that money and power aren't everything- he hated his life…he hated the man that he saw in the mirror, he hated the relationship he had with his family, he hated that he had let the company become all that he cared about. He had missed his chance at true love and he may have just ruined that chance for his son as well. Yes, it was time to make some changes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was Friday around lunch time when Rory, Steph, Rose, Finn, Paris, Doyle, Colin and Finn finally made it to Stars Hollow, and their first stop was Luke's.

"Luke…coffee!" Rory shouted as the crew took their seats at two combined tables.

"Rory. I didn't think you guys would be in until tonite." He said coming over to them. "Eight coffees coming right up."

Luke returned quickly with mugs. He placed them on the table in front of the Yalies and went to grab the coffee pot.

Rory glanced quizzically at the mugs. _These are new. Hmm. Seven white mugs and a single yellow one…mine. Hmm._ She looked around the diner and noticed that ALL of the other cups were white.

"So new cups?" she asked Luke as he filled them.

"Yeah. You know your mom. I finally got tired of arguing with her about how small the old ones were. Sometimes its just easier to give in with that one. A lesson you should all make note of…I think it's a footnote in the Gilmore Girl code, so the knowledge might come in handy with your generation of Gilmore as well." Luke finished looking pointedly at Finn, Doyle and Colin.

The boys laughed as Rory reassured them that this was a rule that generally applied to all women at one point or another.

Rory chucked the fact that she had the only yellow cup up to coincidence and concentrated on enjoying the meal with her friends.

Soon they were all finishing up and trying to decide what movies they would watch at their movie night tonight.

"Um, guys, do you all have a daisy in the bottom of your cups?" Rory asked as she noticed the delicate daisy and the words "He loves me!" painted on the inside bottom of her now empty cup.

They all peeked into their cups. "All of ours have daisies too, but they say 'He loves me not'." Paris answered.

"Awww. That's sweet." Rose interjected.

"Do explain." Finn requested.

"Of course you wouldn't get it, you're a guy." Steph said before explaining, "Luke said he got these for Lorelai because the others were too small. Rory must have Lorelai's cup. And, yes, it is very sweet."

_Well this is odd. Sweet. But … Rory wondered. Surely this is just my imagination playing tricks on me. Jesus, Gilmore, get yourself together. You don't NEED him. Or any man. You miss him, that's normal, but you have to keep it together._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A trip to the movie store, a run in with Ms. Patty, a trip to Doses market and an argument with Kirk later they were all back at the crap shack after having decided on _Pulp Fiction _and _ConAir_ as their entertainment for the evening.

"Okay. I think we should plan what we want to do tomorrow. Looks like there is a lot on the schedule, and I, for one, don't want to miss a thing," Paris started as she perused the newspaper's Fun in the Sun Fest Schedule.

"Why the rush?" Colin asked no one in particular.

"Because she is experienced in the ways of Ms. Patty's punch." Rory answered mysteriously.

"Meaning what, exactly, love?" Finn inquired.

"Meaning, there is no way in hell any of us are going to feel like breathing, much less moving once we have all had the crazy concoction at the Luau tomorrow night." Paris said.

"Well, I like the sound of that already!"

"Of course you do, Finn." Colin deadpanned.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

They had all enjoyed a wonderful afternoon and traditionally crazy Gilmore movie night. Rory entered her room and headed straight for the bed. It was already nearly 2 am, yet sleep wouldn't come. She rolled to her side, starring at the bright red digits on the alarm clock when she noticed a newspaper had been placed on the bedside table. _Might as well get caught up on the goings on in this crazy town…should at least make for some interesting dreams_, she thought as she sat up and fluffed her pillows in preparation to read. As she skimmed the first page, she thought her tired eyes and run away imagination were playing tricks on her again. The paper was titled The Huntzburger Daily and dated several weeks prior…_the day Logan left for London, she made the connection_.

Then she started to read. Each article chronicled the daily life of one Logan Huntzburger. Every day from the minute he departed through tomorrow morning. Every detail, every emotion laid out right in front of her. Laid out in words so eloquent and moving that she often found herself in tears. She read and read-and just when she thought she couldn't love him more, she came to the last page… the last article: Last Chance to Live.

Last Chance to Live

by Logan Huntzburger

Saturday has finally arrived. I have been anxiously anticipating its arrival all week. Well, to be honest, I think I have been hoping and dreaming of this day for as long as I remember, it was only on Monday that I realized it could become reality. Today is the day that I have a chance to change my destiny. Today is the day that I have a chance to become the person I know I can be. Today is the day that I will take the biggest chance of my life. Today is the day that I will seize the last opportunity I will ever have at life, for life without love is merely existing.

The Fun in the Sun Festival begins today in Stars Hollow, Conneticut, the humble, loving town that made the woman I love the person she is today. Its wonderful family of residents have always supported and protected her. They have always seen in her what I am only beginning to discover. They know that she is beautiful, intelligent, witty, warm, unselfish and loving. They know that we should be grateful everyday to be in her presence because her being is the whole expression of greatness. She is the person every parent wants their child to be. She is the person every young man dreams will float into his life and change him forever. Lorelai was blessed with that child and I am blessed with that dream come true.

And today is the day that I humbly throw myself to her mercy and ask that she forgive me. Today is the day that I beg her forgiveness and prove my loyalty…my love. Today is my last chance to have all anyone could ever want.

Rory, Ace, if you're reading this, you must know that I speak only of you. You are my dream….and your love is my last hope to live.

Please allow me to make a fool of myself. I'll be waiting for you in the center of your world. It's only appropriate, since you are the center of mine.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

AN: okay, what do you all think? Next chapter is the reunion. All reviews and suggestions are welcome.


	14. Who knew purple puff paint could save u?

Friday Night/Saturday Morning- Stars Hollow

Rory couldn't believe her eyes. He hadn't forgotten her. He hadn't gotten over her. He LOVED her…and he, too, had been through hell.

These thoughts stirred so many emotions within her. She loved him. She knew she did…she always had and always would. He was it for her. But, as much as she didn't want to, she still felt anger and resentment toward Logan. She understood, now, what had been going on, that he had been put through alot, but what she didn't understand is why he couldn't talk to her about it? Why couldn't he trust her? Why couldn't he confide in her? Lean on her? Count on her? So, maybe anger was the wrong word to describe what she was feeling…hurt, confusion, disappointment…yes, those words were much more accurate.

She knew she wouldn't sleep now. How could she? She was excited and nervous and well, maybe, just maybe, a little bit optimistic, for the first time since she had seen Logan ride off to London. Then something struck her…the gang. Were they all in on this? They had been so furious with Logan about everything that had gone on. No, they didn't know they whole story. They couldn't. There was no way they could know and not try to understand, try to be there for their childhood friend. What a mess. Yes, one big, disastrous mess…but he loved her- and that was enough. She lay there wondering where he was…what he was doing at that moment.

The sun rose slowly over her sleepy little town all too soon. It seemed like she had only just found that newspaper. Was she ready for what this day could have in store? She would have to be.

Rory got up and headed for the bathroom. She would need a hot shower and LOTS of coffee.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Meanwhile back in London… (Saturday night)

She answered on the first ring.

Caller: Big trouble. Logan's gone home to Rory. What are we going to do?

Female: What do you mean? How?! Why!? I need details…how bad is it?

Caller: Well, I am not sure how much they know, but I am sure it isn't good. Mitchum has been up at arms for a couple of days now…holed up in meetings with his lawyers and God knows who else for hours on end. I was able to find out from a clerk in the mailroom that Logan had another DNA test done behind everyone's back. No details on those results yet, either- but I'm working on it. You still didn't answer my question…what are we going to do?

Female: WE aren't going to do anything! You are going to lay low! How could you be so careless! This could be bad! Do nothing until I can get more information. I should be able to find out what I need from Mitchum. And in the mean time, I still have Logan to deal with. ARGH! What a disaster!

Dial Tone.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When Rory finally made it out to the kitchen, she realized that it must be later than she thought because everyone else was already awake…including a sulking Finn.

She smiled at him. For as crazy as he was, Finn was really just a little boy at heart.

"G'morning Finn." She said sweetly.

"Morning, love, not so sure about the good part though."

"What are you talking about? I thought you would be all giddy about the festival."

" I might have been had our evil resident stick in the mud not decided to wake us all up so freaking early!" Finn exclaimed gesturing to Colin.

"Hey, its not my fault!" Colin replied indignantly. "Paris is the one determined to stick to the schedule so that, and I quote, 'we can maximize the relaxing, small town experience to the fullest by trying everything it has to offer.'"

"Exactly! And if this is to happen, we need to get moving, pronto!" Paris added.

"Fine. Just let me get some coffee and we can be on our way, since it seems you are all ready…" Rory finished.

And they were off.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The group started the day off right with breakfast at Luke's. Paris' schedule for the day started with the activities on the outskirts of town- horseback riding at the Dragonfly- and methodically made their way inward. There had been sandcastle-building contests (which FINN, of all people, won. - he said he had gotten lots of practice growing up on the beaches of Australia), softball games, snow cones, water balloon fights, ice cream cones, watermelon, lots of junk food and now they were at the "beach" volleyball set up. For all of Paris' careful planning, she failed to take into consideration that they would be playing volleyball at 2 pm…only the hottest part of the day!

"Ok, lets see…teams. I'll take Rory, Finn, and Rose." Lane, who (along with Zack) met up with them at the softball game, said.

"What?" Zack questioned, "I can't believe you didn't pick me."

"Zack, I love you and you rock, but I have seen you play volleyball." Lane added with a smile.

"What about Rory, self proclaimed non-athlete?" Colin questioned.

"Yes, she is a non-athlete extraordinaire, however, she is the best I have ever seen at stopping things that fly at her head, i.e., she is a great blocker at the net. AND, she has an uncanny ability to serve. I know it scared me too." Lane explained as she watched the bemused faces of all their friends.

So that left Colin, Steph, Paris and Zack to defend the other side of the net.

"Fine by me. Let's get it on!" Paris shouted as she prepared for "battle". She was exceptionally intimidating when her competitive streak showed its ugly head.

45 minutes later Paris stormed off screaming, "I can't BELIEVE that RORY won the match for them! Of all people! HOW? I can't believe we lost! How could we loose to THEM!?"

"Paris, wait up! We're hungry. Let's go cool off at Luke's." Lane tried as they all followed her.

They hadn't even made it across the town square when she heard it:

"Nice ace, Ace."

Rory stopped cold at his voice. She had purposefully let herself become preoccupied with all of the activities today and had really begun to enjoy herself, almost forgetting about his promise. She had decided not to get her hopes up about today, and yet there he was: Logan, sitting in a dunking booth next to the gazebo surrounded by "advertising" signs that said "Help me win back the woman I love!" "Three strikes and I'm out!" "Once in lifetime opportunity to knock out the world's richest jerk!" And wearing a shirt with "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you, Rory Gilmore" painted on it in bright purple puff paint.

He sat there just staring at her. He sat there in the center of her world, humbly making a fool of himself.

For a moment, she couldn't quite comprehend the sight in front of her. Then, suddenly, before any of their friends could utter a coherent thought, she burst out laughing. Laughing uncontrollably as she approached the dunking booth.

"You are literally sitting here, in the middle of my town, making a complete ass out of yourself!" She choked out still laughing.

"I said I would." Logan answered, a slight smirk appearing on his face. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I imagined. At least she's not yelling at me, yet. Hell, at least she is speaking to me _he thought to himself.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" Finn finally asked, voicing the group's collective question.

"Logan is winning me back. Didn't you see the shirt? He's sorry and he loves me. I forgive him." She answered seriously as she looked Logan in the eye, just before running up to push the 'dunk' bullseye, sending Logan into the water.

The group stood there bewildered.

Logan came up from the water and walked around to Rory…only inches away now.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. You owe me and there is serious talk in our near future. But, I love you too, and I missed you." Rory finished as a soaking wet Logan pulled her against him and crushed his lips onto hers.


	15. Old Bridge Breakdown

A/N: I know, I know…there's no excuse. I have been working on this chapter since Christmas. I just lost my muse…HUGE writer's block, but I'm trying to push through it. I know infrequent updates pushes some of my readers away, but thank you so much to those who are still reading and reviewing….I love them!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Chapter 15: Old Bridge Breakdown

Saturday Afternoon, Stars Hollow (continued)

"Ok, someone needs to start filling in the blanks." Stephanie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Rory looked at Logan, silently communicating to him that she needed to be the one to bridge this gap. Then she turned to Steph and the rest of the group, "There is a lot that you don't know. I mean, I just found out for myself last night, and I still have questions. But what I do know is that I am not the only one that has been suffering. Logan has been caught in a wild world of hurt and deception. You have all been there for me…the best friends a person could ask for, and I think that Logan deserves for us to be there for him as well. At least give him a chance to explain. I love him and I have missed him, but that has not blinded me to the mistakes he's made, it has, however, opened my eyes to the fact that he deserves a chance to make things right."

Colin was the first to speak up. "Rory, are you sure? I tried. I tried for you and for him and for all of us. I tried to be there for him. I flew to freaking London and hunted him down! I tried to give him a chance to redeem himself and he wouldn't. I, for one, am not inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt. We have to face facts, and the fact is that when I went to him and told him about you being in the hospital, he chose to send you flowers rather than to make the time to be where he needed to be…with you. What makes this any different?"

"Well…that may actually be a question for Logan." She said, turning slightly to look Logan in the eye.

"It wasn't ready. I wasn't ready." He started his explanation. "I needed to know that when, if I came back for Rory, that it would be for good. I needed to be able to give her all of me, all of my heart, my soul- all of my being. I needed to be able to be here whenever she needs me. I needed to be able to be completely devoted toe her- we all know she deserves nothing less. With the high probability of fatherhood looming over my head, I couldn't do that."

"FATHERHOOD!?!" Finn interrupted, but Logan kept speaking, "I was forced to focus on Helena and what she could possibly mean in my life. Now, I can redirect ALL of my energy knowing that I am where I am supposed to be, doing what I want and need to be doing—(he takes hold of Rory's hand) winning back the woman I love, proving to her everyday that I will never stop trying to be worthy of her affection, showing her that she's the love of my life and I won't give up on us." Logan finished his answer as if he'd contemplated this question for hours instead of moments. But, he had…every night in London he laid awake wondering how he would explain, how he could convince her that this time was different, convince her that he'd never leave her again.

"Who is Helena?" Lane inquired.

"Yeah, and what does she have to do with you and Rory? So help me God, Huntzberger, if you flew all the way to London, and STAYED there, ABANDONING Rory, just to conduct one of your infamous flings, I will strangle you myself!" Paris exploded.

_And I thought Rory was the one I should be worried about. Maybe I was wrong._ Logan thought as he caught a glimpse of the ferocity on Paris' eyes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Saturday Evening, Hartford.

Shira picked up the telephone and dialed Mitchum's number. She knew he'd still be awake and probably still working, despite the late hour in London (about 2am).

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Hmmm… no answer. _Maybe he hired a new secretary over there. I heard he'd tired of the last one._ Shira thought to herself bitterly.

"You've reached Mitchum Huntzberger. Leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible. " Beeeeep.

"Mitchum, honey, it's just me. I was chatting with Patty Charleston at our DAR outing today and she mentioned seeing Logan in town a couple of days ago. Imagine my surprise since I was under the impression you had him in London with you. Just wondering what kind of mischief he's up to this time. Call me."

Voicemail. Dammit!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Saturday Evening, Stars Hollow

Logan has spent the entire afternoon explaining what had happened in London to his friends. 

Coling and Finn were amazingly understanding once the whole story was out—the whole situation striking a little too close to home, since they too had been notorious playboys.

He wasn't sure if Steph was more angry or disappointed. She and Rose had gone on and on about how he should've trusted Rory, and his friends, enough to let them help him. That they all could've worked together and then and Rory would've both been better off.

Paris ranted about how his playboy ways had finally come back to bite him in the ass. She said that he was just lucky this time. She said that Rory should not have had to suffer for the irresponsible decisions he'd made. And Paris was right.

Lane and Zack stayed quiet, mostly. They just sat in observance and support of their friend.

Now he and Rory were holding hands as she led them to the old bridge.

She remained silent, as she'd been majority of the afternoon.

Now he was worried.

As they approached the bridge, she finally spoke. "Let's sit. This could take a while and no one will bother us here."

She sat beside him, visibly collecting her thoughts before she spoke again. It left an awkward silence between them, something Logan had never experienced with his Ace.

She began speaking in a low somber tone. "Logan, I know what a crisis you were facing in London, but do you have any idea what was going through here?" She raised her had to motion that she didn't want him to respond. Instead, she continued… "I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. The nightmares, Logan, you have no idea how horrific they were. When I did sleep, I'd wake up terrified. So many nights I lie awake wondering if you were ok, if you were hurt or lost, because that is the only reason that I could think of for you not to return my calls, my letters." She teared up and sniffled, "Then the baby. Our baby, Logan." She broke into sobs. "A piece of both of us. I was more scared then I've ever been in my life, but I was excited too. And, just…oh, Logan, our baby!" She completely broke down. Logan simply pulled her to him and held her tight as a single tear slipped down his cheek._ Their baby. How could I have left her alone. I will spend everyday for the rest of my life making it up to her, if she'll have me._

And so they both sat there, in each other's arms, knowing that this was only the beginning. There was so much left to say, so many angry, tearful conversations left to be had before they would get over this, but they would make it—because they loved each other, because their happiness together was worth it, worth all the work it takes to make a relationship last.


	16. Sorting Through the Baggage

After Rory's breakdown at the old bridge, she and Logan agreed that they wanted to be together, that they loved each other, but they also knew that they couldn't just pick up where things left off

**A/N: I know its been FOREVER since I've updated, but blame it on trying to have another child, getting pregnant and finally having said child…a son, he's 4 months old. **

**It may take me a chapter or so to get back to the LOOOOOOONG chappies that we all love, but this is a transitional chapter that needed to happen to begin the second phase of this story. I'm already working on the next chapter. No promises other than ASAP, which shouldn't be a YEAR!**

**Enjoy! (those of you who still care)**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

After Rory's breakdown at the old bridge, she and Logan agreed that they wanted to be together, that they loved each other, but they also knew that they couldn't just pick up where things left off. Logan owed Rory time and effort…and LOTS of explanations.

Rory told Logan that she was going to stay in Stars Hollow with her mom for the remainder of the weekend to try to relax—for the first time in over two months- before she headed back to Yale on Sunday to resume her classes on Monday. She was weeks behind and had lots of reading and class notes to catch up on.

Logan assured her that there was no pressure; that he wasn't going any where.

"Rory, I'm back- for good. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere. I didn't expect this to be an immediate reconciliation, hell; I was just praying that there would still be the possibility of reconciliation after all that has gone on. I have moved back into our apartment. You have my number; you know how to find me. I won't push, but I will check in on you. You've been through so much, both emotionally and physically, and I don't want anything to happen to you. So, promise me that you will stay close to Steph and Paris and the gang. I'll feel so much better knowing you aren't alone. And, when you're ready, we'll talk and go from there." He said, hoping that she really would be able to move on, to forgive him, and hoping against hope that she would be back in his arms to stay -- sooner than later.

"Okay. I do love you, Logan, despite everything, and I really want to work this out. I just need some time to sort through it all. I'll call you soon." And with that, Rory left Logan standing and the end of the bridge as she headed back to her childhood home…to friends and family and comfort. All she had wanted for over 2 months was to see Logan, to know he was okay, to try to understand why he had abandoned her…and now that all of those things had happened, she wasn't sure that it hadn't made the whole thing that much harder. Logan had been through a lot too and it seemed like his situation had several chapters left before it could be closed and shelved. Could she deal with her own demons and sadness and sense of loss and be there for him? Help him with his emotional baggage? She just wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment except that she loved him… and would forever.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

She made it back to the Crap Shack surprised, but happy to see that although the guys had gone back to Yale, Steph, Paris and Rosemary were there waiting with her mother. She spent several hours rehashing and analyzing every minute detail of all that had happened in the past 24 hours with her friends and Lorelei, until, finally, she told them she was tired to of talking about it and needed to be distracted with something else for a while. Taking the hint, the girls crashed early and headed back to Yale on Sunday morning. Rory spent all day Sunday preoccupied with her studies, putting off the inevitable.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sunday morning rolled around in London, and Mitchum's plate, as always, was full. Though he had avoided having to schedule any business meetings for today, he needed to take advantage of this time to make some headway in the paternity situation. It was now obvious to everyone involved (on the Huntzburger end) that Mitchum had another son out there. Now, the trick was to find him and get to the bottom of this scam.

After going through his normal daily routine, he grabbed his blackberry and was out the door to meet with John Dower and Stewart Willington—his most trusted investigator and lead attorney. He listened to Shira's voicemail inquiring about Logan being in town while he was driving. Now he knew he had to move quick, before this got out, so he would at least have some answers for Shira. Knowing her, she wouldn't let this lye, and he couldn't have her snooping around because she couldn't be trusted.

Little did he know that Shira would be the string that ties this whole mess together. He was right, she couldn't be trusted.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was the following Friday morning before Rory slowed down enough to realize that she hadn't even thought about how or when to get together with Logan. As she paid for her third morning coffee, she promised herself that she would call him today to set something up. The more she thought about it, the more eager she was to get it over with. That was the only way things could get better.

She made it to her morning lecture just in time, but she hadn't been able to concentrate at all. This is why she had tried so hard to just forget about the whole Logan situation for a while, otherwise she would never had gotten through any of her classes or assignments this week. She couldn't focus like she needed to in order to catch up AND deal with this emotional wreckage at the same time. But it was now or never… the longer she let this drag on, the less likely it would be for them to ever get back to good.

When class let out, Rory hastily made her way through the hall out into the courtyard to find a quiet place to make THE phone call. She sat down on the bench and dialed Logan's number. _Don't chicken out. _ He picked up on the second ring._ Wonder if he's been waiting for this call. _

"Rory?" Logan answered, foregoing the standard greetings or niceties.

"Hey, Logan. Yeah, its me." Logan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I've been waiting to hear from you. I know that I said take your time, and I meant it, no pressure, I just never realized how long even an hour, much less 6 days, can seem when you are as anxious for something as I am about this. I really miss you, you know. I am ready to work through this- together." He told Rory.

"I know. And, I miss you too, so much. I am ready to talk. I have Friday night dinner tonight, so if you're available I'd like to meet up afterwards." Rory said as she thought about the time the weekend would give her to recoup from what was sure to be a very emotional conversation.

"Absolutely. You just name the time and place. I'm there. This is a priority. We, us, our relationship is my top priority. If I learned anything from this whole debacle, its to prioritize what's important, or in this case, who is important, because you never know when the opportunity will cease to exist." He replied.

"How about we meet up at the pub about 9:00 pm? We'll have to find some where more private to talk, but I would feel weird just showing up at your apartment for such a formal, important conversation, especially under the circumstances."

"That's fine." He said, "And, its OUR apartment. OUR home. Its not the same without you. I'll see you at nine, Ace." With that, he ended the call.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG


	17. Chapter 17: Getting Back to Good

A/N: My excuses are as follows: a 3 month old, an 18 month old, a 5 year old, work, college and my husband. Sorry, I'm only now finding a few precious moment to write. Being a mommy is hard work! Hope you enjoy...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory sat there at the table, only faintly aware that her mom was arguing with her grandmother and her grandfather was trying to tame them. In other words, she was sitting there and Friday Night Dinner was happening all around her. Her mind was elsewhere. She had barely touched her pot roast. Emily had ordered it especially for her because her grandmother knew just how rough the past few weeks had been for Rory- and she couldn't even enjoy it . She was too preoccupied with thoughts of her impending conversation with Logan.

The strange thing was that she had more answers than she had questions at this point. She had accepted much of what had happened and begun coming to terms with it. Well, with the exception of her precious baby, of course. That one would take some time. So, logically, she shouldn't be the ball of nerves that she has found herself to be. She should be level-headed and ready to take her first steps forward in putting all of this behind her. The problem is that the few questions she has left unanswered are doozies. They weigh on her mind and her heart . It is going to be a long night.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Logan never realized how isolated you could feel in a crowded pub. He sat alone in a booth near the entrance. He had arrived at the pub around 8pm. Yes, it was over an hour early, but he was beyond anxious. Was he nervous? Absolutely, but anxious really was a better over all description of how he was feeling at the moment. He really was looking forward to getting a chance to alay any fears Rory had about his commitment to their relationship. He was ready to put the hellacious last couple of months behind them and start rebuilding her trust in him. Logan thought about ordering a drink to take the edge off but decided against it. He didn't want to send the wrong message to Rory. He wanted her to know that all of his focus was on her-on them. So, he sat and he waited and he watched every person that walked through the door and prayed that his explanations and reassurances would be good enough.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He watched her walk in and look around for him.

Rory walked right over to him. "I thought you would be in the back at our old table," she greeted.

"Nah, you said that we'd probably be relocating to somewhere more private anyway and I didn't want you to miss me since it's always crowded on Friday nights." Logan replied.

"OK, then follow me. I know the perfect spot near the library where we can talk," she said as she turned without bothering to see if he was following her. He tossed a few bills on the table and made a hasty exit to catch up to her.

"So, I figure we should just dive right in. I've told you all there is to know and I need to know what else I can do to get us back on track," Logan started in a pleading tone as they walked toward the library.

"To be honest, I'm not sure that there is much you can do. You can be here, be patient. I understand what happened and I am trying to accept that but it doesn't mean that my heart has healed. I am still wary. And why shouldn't I be? You didn't have enough courage to tell me what was going on. Instead you just disappeared. That broke so many bonds I thought we had. I thought you could trust me. I thought you had faith in us. I thought you loved and respected me enough to always be honest and upfront with me. Now I feel like I have a measuring stick to gauge your love and trust by. Well, he "loves me and respects me" enough to commit to me, to make love to me, but not enough to let me share his load, not enough to lean on me, not enough to be upfront with me even when it is hard. That's how it feels for me Logan. Maybe its unfair, I don't know, but I know that's how it feels and that won't change in a day or a week," she finished as she plopped down against her trusty "study tree".

The night was cool but not cold. There was a nice breeze that carried the faint fragrance of the nearby flowers. The tree bark was cold and hard against her back. Support. Calmness. Stability. The perfect place for this conversation. She needed all of those things. She used to get them from Logan.

"I don't know how to respond to that. I mean, you're right. I was a coward. I couldn't face you and chance seeing the look of hurt and disappointment in your eyes. You had a right to know. I shouldn't have shut you out, Ace, and I am sorry, so sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I hate myself everyday for what I've put you through… first my womanizing ways of the past come back to haunt me…and ..then…the b-ba-by…" he trailed off as he looked up from the ground, as he sat beside her, searching her face, trying to read her emotions.

"You want to know the worst part, Ace?"

"Sure." She answered, knowing that it was probably a rhetorical question anyway.

"The worst part is that when I found out that I might have a child, I wasn't upset at the prospect of being a father or a husband. For the first time in my life I had a vision of my future, of my own family. No, what scared me to death was the possibility that that family wouldn't be ours…. Yours and mine. When I see my future all I can see is you. And knowing now how close we came…we had a child. We could've been a family. Do you think there is any chance that you could ever love me enough to make that a possibility again?"

Tears slid slowly down her cheeks as she replied, "Oh, Logan. Love hasn't ever been and won't ever be the problem. I still love you – so much. I know that I always will. That is why its so hard. I love you, but I don't know if I can be with you with such a huge question of trust clouding our relationship. And what if something else from your past comes rearing its ugly head? What then? And what started this to begin with? The reporter in me says there is much more to this story than what you or I know. If your father has another son out there, why were you even involved? Why didn't he go to your dad and how in the world did a baby become involved? Most importantly, how do I know it won't follow us. Logan, I don't want us to end up like my mom and dad. They have loved each other for more than half their lives and there is always something standing in the way of that. I would rather end things now and have the wonderful memories of our love, our time together, than to string it along and cloud it with anger and resentment . I don't want that. I want you. And now that I have faced the future and the idea of being a mother, I want nothing more in this world than to have a future with you, a family with you. I'm just scared. I don't know when or if I'll be able to let my guard down and let us happen."

At that moment their eyes met. Finally, he could read her. Her beautiful blue eyes conveyed so much emotion…fear and confusion, yes, doubt, yes, but also love. He knew she was telling the truth. She still loved him and that was enough to give him hope. That was enough to know that he hadn't lost her, that they would be ok, even if she didn't know that yet.

"Rory, I love you. You are a part of me now and forever. You taught me how to love and how to let my own guard down and be loved. I'm here and I am not going anywhere. We can take things slow and I will show you everyday that I have learned from this. I have learned so much. I will be your open book to read. No secrets. No hiding. I know that I don't have to keep anything from you because I know now that I can tell you anything and you will still love me. I have never known, truly known that feeling. Thank you.

As for your questions… I don't know how I ended up in the middle of this, but if it will make you feel better, if it will help us, then I'll find out who and why and make sure that nothing like this can ever wreck our lives again. What do you say? You up for a little investigating, Ace? See for yourself what's going on?" he offered.

"Well, I've never been one to turn down a good challenge. And, honestly, it would make me feel much more at ease if I knew where all this was coming from. I wouldn't feel like I was in this just waiting for the other shoe to drop. So, for now, let's just spend some time together, go slow and try to find some answers. Who knows where we'll end up in the process?" She smiled . This was the first time since everything started that she really felt at ease. Being able to tell Logan about her doubts and fears without arguing or placing blame had really lighten her load. And the promise of this little adventure together had her hopes high. Maybe they could get back to where they belong.


End file.
